Silent Hill 2 Crossover
by MasterChief2412
Summary: Shego is James and Kim is Mary, and Maria. KiGo.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story contains femslash.

Note: Shego is a little OOC for this story, but Kim's death changed her.

Disclaimer: I don't own the awsom Silent Hill franchise or the cartoon series Kim Possible.

**Silent Hill 2 Crossover**

By: MasterChief2412

**Chapter 1**

Shego stood in front of a dirty mirror in a run-down old bathroom. She bent down and examined herself in the mirror, and ran her hand through her hair. Shego had changed in the few short years from age 24 when she met Kim till now at age 28. Her face remained the same as it had three years ago. Shego had taken it upon herself to get a new look. She still wore the same green and black she used to but now she wore heals, moved her leg pouch from her ankle to her hip, and most drastically different she cut her long beautiful raven hair short. Her hair in the back was down to her neck line, but her bangs were even longer than before.

After she was done reflecting in the mirror she let out a long sigh. "Kimmie... could you really be in this town?" said the raven haired woman.

She turned around and walked out of the bathroom. She walked over to the stone rail and looked out over the cliff into the trees and thought "Man this place is foggy." The words of a letter assaulted her. _In my restless dreams, I see that town. Silent Hill. You promised you'd take me there again someday. But you never did. Well I'm alone there now... In our "special place"... Waiting for you..._

"I got a letter. The name on the envelope said Kimberly Ann Possible. My wifes name... It's rediculous, couldn't possubly be true... Thats what I keep telling myself... A dead person can't write a letter. Kimmie died of that damn disease three years ago. So then, why am I looking for her? Our "special place"... What could she mean? This whole town was our special place. Does she mean the park on the lake? We spent the whole day there. Just the two of us, staring at the water. Could my Kimmie, Princess, Pumpkin, Cupcake really really be there? Is she really alive... Waiting for me?"

She then walked over to her green and black McLaren F1 and grabed a map of Silent Hill. Walking through the mini parking lot she spots a sigh that says Toluca Lake and decides to follow the signs path. Walking down the path she hears all sorts of strange noises like strange barking sounds, and footsteps that arent hers. Which puts her on high allert. She prided herself on her senses and stealth skills, nothing should be able to sneak up on her without her being aware. Yet there seemed to be something following her none the less.

She came upon a well and decides to have a look. _'There's something in the well. Whats that...? Looking at this makes me feel like someone's groping around inside my skull... It gives me a wiered feeling.'_ Then she decided to continue on. When the path ended at a graveyard she saw a girl with short red hair and decided to ask for directions.

Shego: Excuse me, I...

The girl steps back from the grave in suprise.

Girl: I, I'm sorry... I, I... I was just...

Shego: No, its okay. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm kind of lost.

Girl: Lost?

Shego: Yeah, I'm looking for Silent Hill. Is this the right way.

Shego raises her left arm and points

Girl: Um yeah... It's hard to see with all this fog, but there's only the one road. You can't miss it.

Shego: Thanks.

Girl: But...

Shego: Yes...

Girl: I think you'd better stay away. This uh... this town... there's something... "wrong" with it. Its kind of hard to explain, but...

Shego: Is it dangerous?

Girl: Maybe... and it's not just the fog either... it's...

Shego: Okay I got it. I'll be careful.

Girl: I'm not lying.

Shego: No, I believe you. It's just... I guess I really don't care if it's dangerous or not. I'm going to town either way.

Girl: But why?

Shego: I'm looking for... someone.

Girl: Who, who, who is it?

Shego: Someone... very important to me. I'd do anything if I could be with her again.

Girl: Me too. I'm looking for my mama... I mean my mother. It's been so long since I've seen her. I thought my father and brother were here, but I can't find them either... I'm sorry... it's not your problem.

Shego: No, I... I hope you find them.

Girl: Yeah you too.

Shego continued along to the next path. She continued to hear noises like she was being followed. She continued along past a green truck, a pile of logs and a sign that said Silent Hill Ranch. She continued through an industrial building and along a skinny road into town. She took a right down Sanders St. When she came to the intersection of Lindsey St. She saw what appeared to be a blood trail. She saw a shadow go down Lindsey St. and decided to follow it. She continued to follow the blood trail as it turned right down Vachss Rd. She stopped briefly at a fence and went in to pick up a **med kit** she might need one of those judging by what the girl had said and the blood on the street. Continuing along the street gave way to another dirt path, and not long after that into a tunnel.

She noticed that a radio appeared to be busted, then she saw it, some sort of creature that had loose skin all over. Then it started to come towards her, so she flared up her plasma and threw several blasts at it. Finally it succomed to the flury of attacks and fell to the ground writhing, she went and kicked it in what appeared to be it's head. Finally it stoped moving and the radio stoped making noise. "Is it dead? What the hell is it? Its not human..." Fineally she stepped out of the tunnel. "Oh yeah." she says as she pulls out the radio from her leg pouch. "... this thing broken?" _"Sh...I'm...e. Come to...s...ting f...I'd you k...She..."_ "What the...? I'd better take it anyway. I might need it.

She decided to go back the way she came back down Vachss Rd. when she got back to the road she was ambushed by another one of those creatures from the left, since she was out in the open she decided to make a run for it to the right down Lindsey St. But the road was gone "What the hell?" Shego questioned. She had to go back towards the creature and dispatch it by throwing yet more plasma at it noticing that they went down rather easily. Another one came from behind and spit sand in her face once she recovered she gace it a taste of her plasma coted fist dricing it right into the center of the creature.

She decided to take a right on Katz St.Neely St. was blocked with a fence. So she decided to blast her way through. She flared up her plasma and concentrated on making a tight explosive ball of energy. She hurled it at the fence and it exploded on impact, but nothing happened. "What the hell? Nothing could have withstood that much punishment." She tried again and again but it never broke through. "Okay obviously someone or something dosnt want me to get through here."

Her only way to get to the park would be to go through the apartments. The gate to the Wood Side Apartments was locked. Once again she tried to break through the lock, but nothing hapened. "Damn it!" So she ran back down Katz St. and then up Martin St. She found a corpse with the key to the apartments. On her way back out she was ambushed by another one of those creatures from under a van, she simply crushed this ones head before it had a chance to stand up under her boot.

Back at the apartments she used the key on the gate and stepped through the front door. The first thing of intrest she spotted was another one of those red tablets.

To be continued...

So what do you think, did I capture the vibe of the game or not?

The McLaren F1 is the fastest street legal car in the world, with a top speed of 231 MPH. I suggest you Google the car if you've never heard of it. Not only is it the fastest car but also the best looking car you will ever see.

If you would like to see a picture of how Shego looks in this story go here: http://www.deviantart. com/deviation/51209805/?qo1&qshort+shego&qhboost3Apopular+agesigma3A24h+agescale3A5

Just take out the space between deviantart. & com.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Hill 2 Crossover**

By: MasterChief2412

**Chapter 2**

The next thing she noticed was another med kit, so she walked over and picked it up. Then she noticed the Wood Side Apartments map. She went to open the only other door on the first floor, but it was locked. She tried plasma punching the door, "God damn, mother fucker. Everything in this town is plasma proof. How in the fuck can that hapen?"

She decided to take the stairs, "Well, I may as well play along and look for the key. Someone obvously went through a lot of troble for this charade."

She entered the first door on the second floor and decided to take a left. She tried the first door on her left. "Locked, fuck it, I don't need to waste the energy for something I already know won't work." She tried the door at the end of the hall and it too was locked, so she decided to turn around and try the other way. On her way back she noticed how dark it was. "Damn it's dark in here, better light up."

Just passed the door to the stairwell there was a laundry room on the right, so she decided to enter. She did'nt notice anything strange in the room but decided to check around first. She walked over to the trash chute and looked down. "Thats strange there's some garbage stuck in the hole. Maybe if I drop something heavy from above..."

She decided to go look for something that might fit. Room 203's lock was broken. "I guess I'm not getting in there." "What the fuck, Room 204 isnt even there." She tried room 205 and gained entrance.

The first thing she noticed was that the room was pitch black, when there was at least some light in other places. Then she saw a mannequin with what appeared to be a flashlight. "Good I was getting tired of making all my own light." As soon as she grabbed the flashlight another mannequin sprung to life right before her eyes. It had a body and four legs, two where they should be, and the other two where the arms should be. She dispatched it easily with a few well aimed plasma bursts. "What the hell? This thing bleeds?"

While she was examening it she remembered the mannequin that had the flashlight, and she jumped back into combat ready mode. She noticed that the entire room was filled with mannequin parts but when her eyes fell back upon the central one she noticed what it was wearing. "There is no way that what this mannequin is wearing is done by just mere coinvedance. People don't typically dress in something like Kimmie's mission suit."

There was a note on the table the note was titled: _Searching for Another Conclusion_. The note read:

_How to be a happy couple,_

_Do you really love her? In sickness and in health? If you truely love her, then you must act. It all depends on how hard you fight for her. Whatever happens, don't give up. Always try just one more time. Even though there may be hard times, never turn to another woman. And if it comes down to it, you must be willing to protect her with your verry life. After all, true love means a willingness to sacrifice. Be true to your heart and with luck things will work out in the end._

"Too bad thats not how it really works. Thats exactly how I acted towards Kim and look at what I got in return."

Shego backtracked a little ways to room 206 but the lock was broken. Then she tried 207, but it too was broken. She entered room 208. She steped into the bedroom and noticed a grandfather clock. She went to examine it and found that the clockface was locked, she also noticed that on the right side of the clock there was writing that read: _The scars of the past shall remove that which stops Time._ 'I can feel a slight breeze coming from behind this clock, so there should be a passage, but I can't budge it.

She decided to continue on. There was a set of bars that blocked the way to room 209. The door to the other stairwell was stuck. When she turned around she was ambushed by another one of those sand monsters, she dodged and threw a charged plasma blast right at it's head making it explode in a shower of blood on contact.

In room 210 another one of those sand monsters was sieing in wait. She lunged forward and slashed it from head to the stomach spilling it's insides out onto the floor, needless to say it was dead.

Other than the monster there was nothing of intrest in room 210. Rooms 211 and 212 had busted locks.

So she decided to go back to the stairwell and go up to the third floor. Entering the first door on the third floor Shego spotted a key she reached for it then some little girl stepped on her hand and kicked the key away. "Ha-Ha" laughed the little girl. "Hey wait. Damn it! Get back here you little bitch!"

The lock was broken on room 302. She gained entrance to room 301. The first thing that she noticed was that there were shell casings littered all over the floor. "What the hell are all of these 9mm shell casings doing all over the floor?"

In a red shoping cart in the middle of the room was a glock 9mm. 'I certanly don't need one of those. I never cared for guns before I met Kim, then after we go married I grew to hate them, because one day one of those might just be the death of her. I don't kill, it's one of my rules. But in a place like this I can't blame you for using one. I don't need it thiugh, so I'll just leave it.'

She decided to go back to the second floor to see if she missed anything. When she got there she heard a scream. "What was that!? Someone screaming north of here..."

She walked north to the bars that blocked her way to room 209. THere she saw some kind of monster that could only be described as pryamidhead, other than the pryamid on it's head it looked like any normal human, granted normal people did'nt have decaying skin of muscles that big. The other thing that stuck out in Shego's mind was the giant sword. She could'nt get to it and it could'nt get to her. "Good thing, he looks dangerous, even more so than these other creatures I've been fighting.

She decided to go back to room 208. The first thing she noticed was that the TV was on and playing static. Walking over to the TV she saw a body in a recliner. After walking right up to it she noticed how grusom it was. "My god... Who could've... Poor bastard."

On the bookshelf she saw a key, the key read: room 202. After exiting room 208 she noticed Pryamidhead as she now called it was gone.

She used the key to room 202 and entered. In the bedroom there were butterflys everywhere. There was also a place where it looked as if a picture had once hung. There was a hole in the wall where the picture was and there was a green substance coming out of the hole.

She couldnt fell for sure on the count of, it was too dark to see inside, but she was sure there was something inside of the hole. She reached in and grabbed a key that read: clock.

Back in room 208 she used the key on the clock. upon closer inspection of the clock she could see rust marks in th clock face that were in the shape of the hands. "Maybe thats what that riddle on the side of the clock means. If I move the hands into place I can push the clock."

Once she did this she heard an audible click, then she pushed the clock aside and steped into room 209. There was nothing of intrest in room 209 so she exited to the right and went through the door into the staircase. She went up to the third floor and went through the first door.

Instead of going straighe for the key she decided to da a little exploring along the way. Room 309 and 308's doors were broken.

Upon entering room 307 she saw Pryamidhead doing something to the mannequins. Shego ducked away from the vreature and hid in the closet, appearently it hadnt seen her. She hid because she was gettint wiered vibes from it.

Appearently he did'nt like the other monsters here either because he was butchering them. When it was finished it left the room and left Shego all alone. "Wow, that was close."

In the closet she noticed a key labeled: courtyard. After grabing the key, she left in a hurry because she wanted to get away from the disturbing sceen. The door to room 306 was no longer there.

Walking over to where the little girl had kicked the key away from her, she picked it up. The dey was labeled: fire escape. There was nothing of intrest in the laundry room so she entered room 303.

In one of the rooms one of the san spewing creatures was lieing in wait. It bit her in the ankle before her lightning fast reflexes could react. So, she gave it a face full of plasma.

She used a med kit, to put alchohol on her wond and wrap it in a bandage. Even though she has accelerated healing, she can still get infections and thers no telling what she could get from one of these creatures.

She found another med kit on a dressor."How convinent."

Room 304's door was broden and room 305 was gone, so she went to the next stairwell. Back on the first floor room's 105 and 106 had broken doors. Room 107 also had a broken door but it had a gallon of juce right in front. "I bet I could use this to get that trash down the chute."

Back in the second floor laundry room she droped the carton of juce onto the pile of trash, and sure enough it dropped through. "I better go see what was in there."

Outside in the trash she collected a coin imprinted with an old man. The bag also contained a magizne, the article read:

_The police announced today that Walter Sullivan, who was arrested on the 18th of this month for the brutal murder of Billy Locane and his sister Miriam, vommitted suicide in his jail cell early on the morning of the 22nd._

_According to the police statement, Sullivan used a soup spoon to stab himself in the neck, severing his carotid artery._

_By the time the guard discovered him, Sullivan was dead from blood loss, the spoon buried two inches into his neck._

_An old schoolmate of Walter Sullican's from his hometown of Pleasant River said "He didn't look like the type of guy who would kill kids. But I do remember that just before they arrested him he was blurting out all sorts of strange stuff like 'He's trying to kill me. The monster... the red devil. Forgive me. I did it, but it wasn't me!"_

_The schoolmate then added, "I guess now that I think of it, he was kinda crazy."_

She used the courtyard key on the first door inside the first floor.

Now she was in a big courtyard outside.

The first order of buisness was to check out the pool. Inside the pool were three of those sand monsters, they were easily dispatched because they were stuck in the pool. Inside the pool was a red stroller, inside that stroller was a coin. Engraved on the coin was a snake.

Having finished with the pool area she went across the way into the next door. Inside that door was another sand spewing vreature, a few well aimed plasma bursts shot out its legs, and going for a more direct approach she stepped on its head popping it like a grape.

Next on the list was room 101 to the right. In the room there was a fridge that was opened and she could see feet sticking out from the side. The sound of someone puking could be heard. So she headed for the bathroom.

Man: It wasn't me! I didn't do it!

Shego: Do what?

Man: I didn't do anything. I, I swear! He was like this when I got here...

Shego: My uh, my names Shego. Shego Possible.

Man: Ummm... Eddie.

Shego: Eddie, who's that dead guy in the kitchen?

Eddie: I didn't do it. I swear I didn't kill anybody.

Shego: You're not friends with that Pryamidhead thing, are you?

Eddie: Pryamidhead thing? I don't know what yer talkin' about. Honest. But I did see some wiered-lookin' monsters. They scared the hell outta me, they looked like monkey zombies, so I ran in here...

Shego: Well, I guess this place isn't too safe either. What happened here anyway?

Eddie: Uh I, I told ya I don't know. I'm not even from this town, I just, I just...

Shego: You too, huh. Something just brought you here, right?

Eddie: Umm... Yeah. You could say that...

Shego: Well, whatever it is... I think you better get out of here soon.

Eddie: Yeah yer right. What about you?

Shego: I'll leave as soon as I'm done here. Eddie... be careful.

Eddie: Shego, I... I... um... you be careful too.

There was nothing else in room 101. Room's 102 and 103 were boarded up. upon entering room 104 Shego was attacked by a sand spewing monster, she rolled under a spray of sand and dug her clawed gloves into the creatures chest causing it to make a gurgleing sound and then keel over dead.

On a night stand there was a brosure for Silent Hill which read:

_Welcome to Silent Hill!_

_Silent Hill, a quiet little lakeside resort town. We're happy to have you. Take some time out of your busy schedules and enjoy a nice restful vacation here._

_Row after row of quaint old houses, a georgeous mountain landscape, and a lake which shows different sides of its beauty with the passing of the day, from sunrise to late afternoons to sunset._

_Silent Hill will move you and fill you with a feeling of deep peace. I hope your time here will be pleasant and your memories will last forever._

_Editor: Roger Widmark_

"Yeah, thats how it used to be. Kimmie and I had some great times here, the best of our lives. But it has become the polar opposite now."

Having finished with room 104, she entered the stairwell. Back on the second floor she entered room 208 and went through to room 207. In the hall she took a right and went to the fire escape door and used the key.

She opened the fire escape doornoticed that there was no fire escape, just a building window about two feet away. 'Maybe they knocked it down when they built the building next door.'

She decided to go through the window into the next building. In the room there was a dirty bed, that looked like it had blood on it.

Across the hall was an old rusted bathroom. 'It looks like there's something stuck inside the toilet.' She reached into the murky water and pulled out what looked like a wallet. There was some kind of memo in it. On the memo was the number combination: 14 07 08 09.

In the "living room" area there was a safe on a chair. Using the combination from the memo she opened the safe revealing several rounds of 9mm bullets. "Great just what I don't need."

She exited through the door into a hallway. In the hallway she was attacked ba a lunging sand monster, she ducked under the assault and lashed out with a plasma blast and vaporized the creature.

After killing the monster she took a left and tried room 202, the door was broken. Afterwards she took a right. Room 201 was boarded up. Room 204 had a broken door. She entered the second door on the left and picked up a map of this apartment wing.

Deciding to search this floor first she exited out of the stairwell and tried room 205 but its door was broken. She took a look in the laundry room just to the left of the stairwell door, but she found nothing there.

Room 206 had some kind of wrapping around it so she couldn't get in. Room 209 was locked but it had a note on it which read:

_Dear Tim,_

_I have to run an errand so I'm going out._

_I left the house key with Uncle David (You know where he lives don't you? The key is in the room near the first floor staircase.)_

_I'll be back as soon as I can, so please watch the place while I'm gone._

Room 207 was broken, and so was room 208. The stairwell was locked.

Down on the first floor she entered the door straight across from the staircase. In this hallway there was some kink of giant beetle that looked kind of menacing, so three plasma bursts took care of that problem.

She decided to take a right. Room's 104, 101, 103, and 102 had broken doors.

Taking a left she entered the laundry room where she found a med kit, and nothing else. She entered room 105 and found a desk with five little indedtations. Inscribed on this desk was:

_To the right is the lady. To the left is the old one. in the center crawls the other. Now just two spaces remain, But fear not for now, The puzzle is done. The puzzle is done._

'That must be what these coins are for, but I guess I'm missing one.' She placed the old man coin in the far left hole, and the snake coin ni the middle hole. 'I guess I'll have to go find that last coin.'

So she left room 105 in search of it. At the end of the hall was one of those mannequin things she simply charged up a plasma ball and fired it away. The ball exploded on impact and so did the mannequin spraying blood all over everywhere and littering mannequin parts all around.

Room 106 had a broken door. she entered room 109, and she entered the bedroom of room 109. Upon entering the bedroom Shego saw the girl she asked for directions from the graveyard holding a kitchen knife, and looking at a mirror.

Girl: Oh... it's you.

Shego: Yeah... I'm Shego.

Girl: Angela...

Shego: Angela... okay. I don't know what you're planning... But there's always another way.

Angela: Really? But... You're the same as me. It's easier just to run. Besides, it's what we deserve.

Shego: No... I'm not like you.

Angela: Are you afraid? I, I'm sorry.

Shego: It's okay... Did you find your mother?

Angela: Not yet... She's not anywhere.

Shego: Did she live in this apartment building?

Angela: I don't know...

Shego: So all you know is she lived in this town?

Angela: What did you say? How did you know that?

Shego: Well. I just figured, cause this town is where you're looking for her. How else would I know?

Angela: Yeah...

Shego: Am I right?

Angela: I'm so tired...

Shego: So why did you come to this town anyway?

Angela: ...I, I'm sorry. Did you find... the person you're looking for?

Shego: Not yet.

Shego pulled out a picture of Kim out of her hip pouch and stooped down to show it to Angela.

Shego: Her name's Kimberly. She's my wife...

Angela: I'm sorry. I didnt realize you were that way.

Shego: Don't worry about it.

Angela looked at the picture and shook her head.

Angela: I'm sorry.

Shego: It's okay. Anyway, she's dead. I don't know why I think she's here.

Angela: ...She's dead?

Shego: Don't worry, I'm not crazy. Least, I don't think so...

Angela: I've gotta find my mama...

Angela stood up and began to walk towards the door.

Shego: Should I go with you? This town's dangerous. Now I know what you meant back there in the cemetery.

Angela: I'll be okay by myself. Besides, I'd just slow you down.

Shego pointed at the knife.

Shego: What about that?

Angela: Will you hold it for me?

Shego: Sure. No problem.

Angela: If I kept it... I'm not sure what I might do.

Shego stepped forward to take the knife, and Angela stepped back, screamed, and points the knife at Shego.

Angela: No!! I'm sorry... I've been bad... please don't...

Angela set the knife on the stand before she walked out of the room.

Shego walked over to pick up the knife, and examine it. Also on the dresser is the missing coin imprented with a prisoner.

Room's 107 and 108 had broken doors. the other stairwell was boarded up.

Back in room 105 she put the prisoner coin in the far right slot and an audible click could be heard. She opened up the desk to find a key labeled: Lyne.

She used the key to get into room 209. There was nothing in room 209 but the balcony was open and she followed it into room 208. On the bed was a key labeled: stairwell. On the wall was another red tablet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silent Hill 2 Crossover**

By: MasterChief2412

**Chapter 3**

She exited both rooms and used the stairwell key to enter the stairwell.

In the stairwell Pryamidhead was waiting for her, she jumped over the blade aimed at her legs and lashed out to his head with her boot. To no effect. She tried to run down the stairs but the stairwell was filled with water. She ran to the other end of the room and tried to throw plasma at it, but that did little if nothing. As he came towards her he swung at her in a sideways slashing motion and grazed her across the stomach.

She then ran to the other side and tried throwing more plasma at him. With again no effect. As he came towards her again he swung the sword in a downward motion, she ran and slid between his legs and plasma punched him as hard as she could, but that also did nothing. At the other end of the room she charged the biggest plasma ball she could muster and threw it at him, exploding on contact it forced him back to hit the wall.

Taking advantage of this opportunity Shego ran as fast as she could and jump-kicked him square in the chest. Fineally she charged her fists and locked her fingers together and brought them down over his head.

Pryamidhead had had enough he retreated down the stairs into the water. When he reached the end he unplugged the flood by what sounded like opening a door.

Out of breath and bleeding all over Shego checked to see how bad the cut was. It was about 3/4's of and inch deep and bleeding profusely. She used a med kit. Pouring alochol on the wond she managed to hold back a scream from the pain it caused. Then she flared up her right hand and slid it along her wond cauterizing it, but this time she screamed from the intense pain. The smell nearly caused her to gag. She then rubbed in burn ointment to speed up her already fast recovery time.

Upon using the door that Pryamidhead exited through, Shego was now outside in an alleyway. She decided to take a right and follow the alley as it turned left and out onto Nathan Ave. But before she coud get to the street she saw that same little girl again sitting on a wall with kid drawings all over it.

The girl is humming as Shego walks up to her.

Shego: It was you, wasn't it? You're the little bitch that stepped on my hand.

Bitch: I don't know... Maybe I did...

Shego: What's a little snot like you doing here anyway?

Bitch: Huh? Are you blind or something?

Shego: What's that letter you have there?

Bitch: None of your business.

The little girl stood up and started walking away.

Bitch: You didn't love Kimberly anyway!

Shego: Wait! How do you know Kimmie's name?

By the time Shego had screamed her question the little girl had jumped over to the other side of the wall and dissapeared.

"Stupid little bitch what does she know anyway. I loved and still do love Kimmie more than anything else that there is. I would give up the universe for her."

Having finished with this area Shego decided to continue north out of this alley.

At the end of the alley the road turned int bricks. On her way in she saw a sign that read: Rosewater Park. Kimmie... can you really be here?

She made her way passed a patio like area and down some steps, out onto the harbor.

On the harbor there were things like telescopes that you could look out over the lake with. She could still remember looking out over the beautiful lake with her beautiful wife Kim. It brought a tear to her eyes. She was thankful that the fog was such a thick blanket, because if she were to see the view again she probubly wouldent be able to stop crying for hours.

On her way across the docks she came across a woman who looked like...

Shego was so anxous, she had tears of joy in her eyes and her voice cracked when she asked.

Shego: Kimmie?

The woman turned around and looked at her.

Shego: Oh... No... you're not.

Words could not describe how crushed Shego felt. In just a fraction of a second Shego went from the happiest she had ever been to feeling the pain of knowing that she could never see her again.

Prostitute: Do I look like your girlfriend?

Shego: No... my late wife. I can't believe it... You could be her twin. Your face, your voice... just your hair and cloths are different.

Where Kim had long red hair cascading down her shoulders, this girl had her red hair short, no lower than her ear lobes. Not to mention that she was dressed like a hooker, Kim would never do that.

Prostitute: My name... is Ann. I don't look like a ghost. Do I? See? Feel how warm I am.

Ann then takes Shego's hand and places it on her chest. Shego backs away and pulls her hand away from Ann.

Shego: You're really not Kimmie!

Ann: I told you... I'm Ann.

Shego: Sorry, I was confused.

Shego begins to walk away from Ann in the direction she just came from.

Ann: Where are you going?

Shego: I'm looking for Kimmie. Have you seen her?

Ann: Didn't you say she died?

Shego: Oh yeah... three years ago. But I got a letter from her. She said she was waiting in our 'special place.'

She staired a Shego with a strange look on her face.

Ann: And that's here? Anyway, I haven't seen her. Is this your only 'special place?'

Shego got a flashback of how wonderful things were in the hotel room.

Shego: Well, there's the hotel, too, I guess. The one on the lake... I wonder it its still there.

Ann: The Lakeview Hotel? Yeah, it's still there. So, the hotel was your 'special place,' huh? I'll bet it was.

Shego: Don't you ever talk about her as if she were a prostitute like you are. Kim was faithful and innocent, and I won't stand for anyone soiling her name. She saved the world on a regular basis you know? Which means she saved your life more than once, so you owe her som respect.

Ann: Don't get so mad. I was just joking. Anyway it's not that way. It's this way.

Ann points in the opposite direction that Shego just came from. Shego begins to walk away from Ann int the direction she just pointed. Ann followed her and Shego looked back.

Shego: You're coming with me?

Ann: You were just gonna leave me here?

Shego: No but...

Ann: With all these monsters around?

Shego: No, I just...

Ann: I'm all alone here. Everyone else is gone... I look like Kim, don't I? You loved her, right? Or maybe you hated her.

Shego: Don't fuck with me that way.

Shego backhanded her so hard she fell on her ass.

Ann: Ow, what the hell?

Shego: Don't fuck with people you don't know, that could be dangerous. Shego flared up her right hand for emphasis.

Ann: I'm sorry, but it's okay?

Shego: Yeah, fine.

With Ann in tow Shego walked down to the end of the pier and headed south up some stairs. She continued heading south untill she came to Nathan Ave. She decided to head west there.

At the Texxon gas station she found a book titled: Lost Memory. The book read:

_The name comes from the legend of the people whose land was stolen from them._

_They called this place "The Place of the Silent Spirits." By "spirits," they ment not only their dead relatives, but also the spirits that they believed inhabited the trees, rocks and water around them._

_According to legend, this was where the holiest ceremonies took place._

_But it was not the ancestors of those who now live in this town that first stole the land from these people. There were others who came before._

_In those days this town went by another name. But that name is now hopelessly lost in the veils of time._

_All we know is that there was another name, and that for some reason the town was once abandoned by its residents._

Ann: That book had better of been something important, with how long you took to read it Shego.

Shego: Would you just shut your slutty mouth. The more noise you make the more monsters I will have to fight.

They Headed across the street to Pete's Bowl-O-Rama. Before shego had a chance to reach for the door Ann butted in with...

Ann: I'll wait here. I hate bowling.

Shego: I didn't come here to play you know?

Ann: Hurry back, okay.

Shego walked into a storage room. In the storage room she could hear a conversation between Eddie and that little brat.

Brat: So what'd you do? Robbery, murder?

Eddie: Nah, nothing like that.

Brat: Hah! You're just a gutless fatso!

Eddie: Whadda you have to say that for?

Brat: I thought you said the cops were after you.

Eddie: No, I just ran 'cause I was scared. I don't know what the cops are doing.

Brat: But if you did something bad, why don't you just say you were sorry? Well... I guess I ran away a lot too.

Eddie: It's no good. They wouldn't listen. Nobody will ever forgive me.

Eddie: Did ya find that lady you're looking for... Whats her name... Kimberly?

As Shego entered the bowling alley she spotted Eddie eating a pizza, but the little brat was nowhere to be found.

Shego: Eddie?

Eddie: Oh... um, yer...

Shego: Shego. We met in the apartment building.

Eddie: Yeah I rember, but...

Shego: Are you alone here, Eddie?

Eddie: Uh, no...

A green bowling ball rolled across the floor and stopped at Eddies feet. Shego and Eddie follow the direction that the ball came from with their eyes. They spot the little brat walking towards the door.

Brat: Bye-bye!

She then walks out the door.

Shego: Wait! Come back! Eddie! Let's go after her!

Eddie: Huh? Laura? But why...?

Shego: Laura? Is that her name?

Eddie: Thats what she said.

Shego: This town is full of monsters! How can you just sit there and eat pizza!?

Eddie: She said she was fine by herself... she said a fatso like me would just slow her down.

Shego: Forget you...

As Shego exited the bowling alley she found Ann running up to her panting.

Shego: Did a little girl run out of here?

Ann: Yeah, she was too fast for me! Arent you going to go after her.

Shego: Your certanly not Kimmie, she could keep up with anybody, even me.

Ann: It's nice that you got a chance to reminess but the little girl?

Shego: Yeah, yeah, lets go. But for future refrence dont get snippy with me. I've been through a hell of a lot in my life and the last thing I need is the person who looks like my soulmate to make snippy remarks. So don't tempt me because I may just burn your fucking hair off.

Shego and Ann ran around to the back of the bowling alley and went through a fence into an alley.

They ran to the end of the alley .

Ann: She went through this small crack in between the buildings here. You should be able to get somewhere, I mean you are a lesbian after all, so you should be a crack specialist.

Shego: Shut the fuck up you goddamn whore is there any way around?

Ann pointed at a door.

Ann: Right through there.

Shego: Perfect, I knew you were a prostitute.

Ann: I'm a stripper, those are two different professions.

Shego: Just keep telling yourself that.

Ann: Well what kind of girl wears a skin tight circus uniform.

Shego: Look lets just shut up and get going. So are you going to unlock it?

Ann pulls out a key from each boot and uses them in the door, then she pulled the final one out of her bra.

'Such a whore' Shego thought.

Upon entering Heaven's Nght Shego comented.

Shego: Nice basement. Water stains molds and mildews, and trash all over everywhere, how do you manage.

Ann: I'm not the maid.

Upon entering the bar Shego comented again.

Shego: Real classy joint you've got here. How many lap dances would you say per day 10, 20, 100?

Ann: What would you know?

Shego: I know a lot about the night life, more than I care to. I've done a lot of things that I've regreted but I was never a whore.

Ann: Stripper.

Shego: Whatever.

As they continued Shego and Ann headed south down Carroll St. They saw Laura run into the Brookhaven Hospital. Shego picked up the map to their immediate left.

Right across from the entrance they entered the reception office. The first thing Shego noticed was another red tablet.

Good or bad, I'd like to know. I'm kind of proud of the first scene with Pryamidhead in this chapter.

And no Ann is not Kim's mother. I guess I kind of own the character Ann.


	4. Chapter 4

**Silent Hill 2 Crossover**

By: MasterChief2412

**Chapter 4**

In the reception office there were lots of medical books and things of that nature, but nothing of perticular intrest. In the office there was another door that went into the document room, so they entered it.

In the document room there was a typewriter and some typed up notes. Shego decided to read them.

Ann: You're not going to start reading those notes are you?

Shego: Well ya dumb bitch if you had been with me earlier you would see that someone has taken the time to create elaborate puzzles fot me and these notes might be a clue.

Ann: Jeez, okay calm down.

_The potential for this illness exists in all people and, under the right circumstances, and man or woman would be driven, like him, to "the other side."_

_The "other side" perhaps may not be the best way to phrase it._

_After all there is no wall between here and there. It lies on the boarders where reality and unreality intersect. I is a place both close and distant._

_Some say it isn't even an illness. I cannot agree with them. I'm a doctor, not a philosopher or even a psychiatrist._

_But sometimes I have to ask myself this question. It's true that to us his imaginings are nothing but the inventions of a busy mind. But to him, there simply is no other reality._

_Furthermore he is happy there._

_So why, I ask myself, why in the name of healing him must we drag him painfully into the world of our own reality?_

Shego: Thats a good question, I know that if I saw Kimmie in my mind I wouldent want anybody to stop me from seeing her.

Ann: What?

Shego: I was just thinking out loud.

Writen by hand on the typed letter was...

_I got the key from Joseph. It's Probably the key to that box._

There was a dey with a purple bull drawn on it next to the letters.

Shego: That must have been my clue.

Ann: So were done here?

Shego: Yeah.

On their way out of the reception office a patient log caught Shego's eye.

Ann: More reading?

Shego: Don't you ever stop complaining, I mean I'm protecting you and all you can do is bitch and complain. What in the hell is your problem?

Ann: I'm sorry but I just don't like it here. I'm scared Shego.

At that point Ann began to cry, and Shego hugged her until she stopped.

Since Kim's death Shego had been a more gentle person to others even going out of her way to be kind if someone was in need. It made her realize how fragile life was.

Ann: Thanks.

Shego: Don't mention it. I mean really don't mention it.

Ann: Why are you pushing me away?

Shego: I guess it's just my way.

When Kim died Shego began to drink heavily, often times untill she passed out. It was this self-destructive behavior that pushed away her reluctant friends and family, such as: Ron, Monique, Felix, and Kim's family. Even two years later when Shego decided to sober up the self-destructive behaviors didn't stop.

In the last year Shego worked around the clock to keep from thinking about Kim. Stopping only to eat and sleep. She had writen and sang a hit song about Kim. She had also writen three books, one of which was titled: The Greatest Hero Who Ever Lived.

The patient log read...

_Jack Davis_

_He has attempted suicide three times in the past for reasons unknown. Although he is normally a model patient who follows doctor's and nurse's orders, he must be watched closely due to his past pattern of sudden and violent suicide attempts._

_Joseph Barkin_

_His illness seems to be rooted in the fact that he believes he is guilty of causing his daughters death. His symptoms suggest a psychotic break and paranoid delusions. Normally calm, but has a tendency towards violence when excited._

_Joshua Lewis_

_History of hospitalization as well as numerous assault, battery and other violent offenses. He has a strong persecution complex and a tendency to solve things through violence. Extreme caution necessary._

Shego: Joseph Barkin? I wonder if theres any relation? Now theres a scary thought.

Ann: What are you talking about.

Shego: Kimmie's schools substitute teacher. He used to be in the special forces, AKA black ops.

Ann: Wow, that is a scary thought.

Back outside the office Shego took the time to study the map.

Shego: Damn this hispital is pretty fucking huge.

Ann: Could you watch your language please?

Shego: And this question comes to us from a stripper?

Ann: Right, just forget I said that.

Shego: I know you just wanted to start an arguement.

Ann: Whatever.

They decided to check the Directors room, but the lock was broken. The same went for the meeting room, the men, and womans restroom, cafeteria, kitchen, pharmacy, store room, and the Visiting room.

The Examination room and Doctors lounge were locked.

Shego tried the elivator.

Ann: Duh the powers out of course the elivator wont work.

Shego: Yeah, I knew that but there are some pretty fucked up things going on here that defy logic, so it couldn't hurt to try.

Ann: Good point.

The way into the patient wing was locked.

They entered the stairwell. The first place Shego headed for was the basement but the stairwell was fenced off.

Shego: What the fuck is this fence doing here?

Ann: Can't you use your powers to cut through the fence?

Shego: Normally I could, but well just let me show you.

Shego shot a plasma blast at the fence and it just absorbed the heat.

Ann: Wow! Your powers are cool, but why didn't the fence melt?

Shego: The best I can guess is that there is some kind of atmospheric effect in this town that makes inanimate objects amune to my plasma.

They entered the door to the second floor. As they steped around the corner to the left a creature attacked, swinging a led pipe in a downward motion. Shego jumped back as the pipe flew passed her.

When the pipe hit the floor Shego stepped on it pulling it out of the monsters hands. she then did a spinkick knocking it to the ground. she then grabed a plasma blast out of her laft hand combining it with the one in her right hand and flung it at the head.

Ann: Wow!!! Youre not even out of breath. I almost pissed myself I was so scared, but you didn't even miss a beat.

Shego: Kimmie and I were the best martial artists in the world, I'm a bit rusty, but you never forget to always be vigilant.

Ann: What the hell is that thing anyway?

Shego: It's dressed like a nurse, so I guess it was one, befor it started rotting anyway.

Ann: Thats gross.

Shego: I'd call it disturbing but thats an understatement. Anyway lets continue.

Around the corner to the left the linen room and nurse's station had broken locks.

They entered the men's locker room.

Ann: What, do you like to see naked guys or something?

Shego: Doy! I'm a lesbian, of course I don't like seeing naked men, and quit being so sarcastic.

Hanging on one of the lockers was a bloody labcoat. In the coat there was a key with the tag reading: Examination Room. Since none of the lockers would open there was nothing else of intrest in the room.

They walked across the hall into the womans locker room.

Ann: Don't get and pervy ideas.

Shego: Just because your a girl dosn't mean I want to have sex with you. Not to mention the fact that ever since Kim died my labido has gone dormant. Hell, I don't even masturbait anymore.

Ann: Eww... too much information.

On a desk there was a teddy bear. Shego reached out to toach it.

Shego: Ow!

Ann: Whats wrong?

Shego: I just pricked myself.

Ann tried to keep from cracking up.

Shego: You know what I ment.

Ann: Well are you okay?

Shego: Yeah.

Shego pulled out a bent needle and put it nito her hip pouch.

Shego: There's no telling what I night be able to use this for.

In an open locker there was a shotgun.

Shego: Would you like a weapon madam?

Ann: No thanks. I wouldn't know how to use it anyway.

Shego: It's pretty simple actually, but if you have never used a gun before, it would be for the best if we left it here anyway. I'd rather not get shot if you know what I mean.

Back in the hallway there was another mannequin. Shego easily disposed of it with a few well aimed plasma blasts.

Both doors into the day room had broken locks.

They entered examining room 3. Directly to the left on a bed was a med kit. Scatered across the floor and all over the desk was some blank white paper.

In the typewriter on the desk was a sheet of carbon paper.

_i know it i know the number of the box 2125 it cant help him anymore the button key doesntscare me so nobody can stop who i am i dont know who i am is who i am is who i am is_

As they exited the examining room a nurse was ready to attack. Shego walked right passed her and Ann got jabed in the bisep with a scalpel.

Shego charged her fist with plasma and drove it into the nurses face, killing her instantly.

Ann: Aw fuck this hurts.

Shego: Yeah well this is really going to hurt.

Ann: What are you going to do?

Shego didn't answre, she instead used a med kit and poured some alochol on Ann's arm.

Ann: Ow, ow, ow!

Shego then charged her index finger and plunged it into the wond.

Ann: Ahhhh!

Shego: Shh, I'm sorry that hurts but we can't let all the monsters hear us.

Ann: I'm okay now, I'm okay.

Shego then rubbed on some burn ointment and wraped the arm in a bandage to keep infection at bay.

Ann: Thanks.

Shego: No big.

Obvously Shego had picked up some of Kim's speech.

Room M1 had a broken lock.

They entered room M2. There was an overturned bed and right next to it was a shelf. In the droor there was a key with a lapis eye.

In room M3 there was another nurse. It slashed sideways and Shego easily ducked under and grabbed the arm at the wrist with her right hand and with her left hand pushed on the elbow snapping the arm and causing it to drop the knife.

Shego then swiped it's feet out from under it, and stomped hard on it's neck breaking it and killing the nurse.

Stacked on the wall next to the windows were a lot of matresses, but there was nothing she could use in this room.

Ann: Wow, that was brutal.

Shego: I know, but it gets the job done. Not to mention that it's so much more satisfying that way.

Rooms M4 and M5 had broken locks.

In room M6 there was another nurse with a lead pipe but she was too far away to vause any harm. So Shego took her time and charged up a plasma ball han hureled it at the nurse's head.

It literally blew the nurse's head off.

Ann: Eww.

Shego: Cool.

There wasn't anything else in the room or on this floor for that matter so they went back to the stairwell.

Up in the third floor there was another nurse. Shego threw plenty of plasma her way untill she stoped moving.

The store room had a broken lock and the special treatment room was locked. The patient wing was locked with a key pad.

The roof access was locked.

Back on the first floor they used the key on the examination room and entered. There was nothing of use in the examination room so they entered the door to the doctor's lounge.

Writen on a marker board was...

_3rd floor patient wing hall 7335_

They unlocked the exit door from the doctor's lounge and left.

Shego: I guess we're headed to the third floor.

Ann: Looks like it.

Back on the third floor they used the combination on the key pad, and entered the patient wing.

In the patient wing there was a nurse with a lead pipe. Shego gave it a plasma sandwitch.

Shego: Strange I've never herd of a nurse using a rusty pipe on her patients before.

Ann: Oh, ha, ha, verry funny.

Examining room 4 had a broken lock. Rooms S1 and S2 also had broken locks.

In room S3 Ann sat down on a bed and coughed a few times.

Ann: Shego, wait a minute. I'm kinda tired...

Ann pulled out a perscription bottle, took out a pill and swallowed it.

Ann: It's just a hangover.

Shego: You should rest.

Ann: Mmm. So comfy...

Shego: I'm going to go look for her... for Laura. I'll be back as soon as I can.

Ann: Shego, I wanna ask you something. What if... what if you can't find Kimberly? What will you do?

Shego: I try not to think about that.

On the desk there was a key that read: Roof Access.

Shego entered the shower room. Along the floor and into the drain there was some kind of green substance. There was something stuck in the drainage pipe, but the hole was too small for her hands. 'I need some kind of tool.'

Rooms S4, S5, S6, S7, S8, and S9 had broken locks. Room S10 was blocked by a bed that was nailed down. "What the fuck? Oh why do I even bother questioning, nothing makes since here anyway.

Room S11 had nothing in it. Rooms S12 and S13 had broken locks.

In room S14 there was a box on a bed that was chained down and locked by four locks. On the wall there was some writing in what appeared to be blood.

_Louise_

_I'll take care of you four ever. It's my destiny!_

Shego used the "Lapis Eye" key to get rid of the chains. She then used the combination she had read earlier on the key pad lock. Then she used the "Purple Bull" key. "I need the combo to the final lock."

She used the key to the roof and exited the building. In the opposite corner of the exit door there was a diary.

_May 9_

_Rain._

_Staired out the window all day. Peaceful here - nothing to do. Still not allowed to go outside._

_May 10_

_Still raining._

_Talked with the doctor a little. Would they have saved me if I didn't have a family to feed? I know I'm pathetic, weak. Not everyone can be strong._

_May 11_

_Rain again._

_The meds made me feel sick today. If I'm only better when I'm drugged, then who am I anyway?_

_May 12_

_Rain as usual._

_I don't want to cause any more trouble for anyone, but I'm a bother either way. Can it really be such a sin to run instead of fight? Some people may say so, but they don't have to live in my shoes. It may be selfish, but it's what I want. It's too hard like this. It's just too hard..._

_May 13_

_It's clear outside._

_The doctor's told me I've been released - that I've got to go home. I_

Shego walked to the other side of the roof and suddenly Pryamidhead snuck up on her and pushed her over the edge breaking the fence.

She fell into the special treatment room on the third floor. "You know at some point I'm going to have to kill that muther fucker."

She tried the room on the far left but the lock was broken.

She entered the room just to the right. In the padded cell there was blood on the wall, and writen in blood was.

_9797_

_Tern tern tern the numbers_

_better not forget them_

_So I'll write them down here_

_The other one, my secret name_

Back in the hall, just to the right of the room with the blood there was a note.

_If Joseph looks calm, he can be taken out of his cell._

The room just to hte right had a broken lock, and so did the room just to the right of that.

She unlocked the special treatment room door and headed to room S14. She used the combination on the final lock and opened the box.

Sarcastically Shego added, "Oh boy a few hairs for all my effort.""But I bet I could use these hairs with the bent needle and get out whatever is stuck in the drain."

Back in the shower room Shego tied the hairs to the bent needle and pulled out an elivator key.

Shego used the key to get into the third floor. Using the elivator she went down to the first floor patient wing.

Examining room 2 was locked. Room C1 had a broken lock.

In room C2 Shego found Laura between two beds playing with a teddy bear. 'She looks so innocent, but I know that that is just an evil and calculating little brat."

Shego: Laura?

Laura: Huh? You know my name?

Shego: Eddie told me.

Laura: That big, fat blabbermouth.

Shego: How do you know about Kimberly.

Laura: What's the big deal?

Shego: Why can't you just tell me?

Laura: You gonna yell at me if I don't?

Shego: I should but no... I won't.

Laura: I was friends with Kimberly... We met at the hospital. It was last year...

Shego: You liar!!!... Laura I...

Laura: Fine! Don't believe me!

Shego: But last year, Kimmie was already... I'm sorry Laura. Anyway, let's go.

Laura grabbed her flashlight and began walking out with Shego.

Shego: We can talk about this later. This is no place for a kid. There are all sorts of strange things around here... I can't believe you haven't even gotten a scratch on you.

Laura: Why should I?

They were walking through the hallway when suddenly Laura reached out and began to pull Shego's arm in the opposite direction that they were walking.

Laura: Wait! Wait! There's something I gotta get!

Shego: Later, okay?

Shego began to walk in the direction they were going again.

Laura: But it's really important!

Shego turned to face Laura.

Shego: What is it?

Laura: A letter from Kimberly.

Shego: Huh?

Laura: I wanna go get it. Is that okay?

Shego: Yes, yes.

Shego and Laura walked down to examining room 2. Laura took out a key, unlocked and opened the door.

Laura: C'mon hurry up!

Shego looked into the dark room.

Shego: It's in there?

Laura: Yeah, in the back.

Shego began to slowly walk into the room while Laura stood outside holding the door open.

Shego: What're you doing, Laura?

Laura: It's further back. In the desk.

Shego continued to walk slowly into the room, she had a bad feling about this. Suddenly the door slamed shut behind her

Shego: Laura, what are you doing!?

Shego ran to the door and began trying to open it.

Laura: Ha-ha! I tricked you!

Shego: Open the door, Laura.

Laura: Why should I? I'm a liar, right? Want me to open It? Huh? Do ya?

Shego turned her back to the door and faced the center of the room, her hand pounding on the door.

Laura: What's the magic word?

A strange looking caged monster fell down and hung from the celing.

Shego: Laura!

Laura: Okay. I guess I won't open it... I think I'll just leave you like this...

Shego: You snotty little bitch! Open up!

Another of those creatures dropped down from the left.

Laura: Why you, you...

Shego: Laura?

Laura: You fartface!

Shego rolled forward under the first one and started letting loose with the plasma, which was working well, she had killed the first one and the second one was nearly dead. That is until a third one snuck up behind her.

It grabbed her head with it's dangling feet and pulled her up into the sack of grotesque and desgusting rotten flesh where it started crushing her head. The smell alone was enough to kill her. She flared up as hot as she could and dug her claws into the legs.

It let her go and she ran to the other side of the room gasping for breath. She saw that the last two were close thgether so she charged up a plasma ball and threw it at the two of them which killed them. At that point Shego fell over on her back and blacked out.

When she woke up she was laying on some grass outside. It was raining.

She took a look around. "I must have been out a long time it's dark out. Hmm, it looks like I'm in the hospitals garden, but how in the fuck did I get out here?

When she re-entered the hospital she noticed how much worse everything looked. "And I thought the hospital was runned down before... My god what the fuck is that stench? It smells like rotting flesh and sour mold.

Everything appeared to be chared and there was lots of rust everywhere. There even appeared to be blood on the walls. "This is not how the hospital was before how could all this damage have been caused in a matter of hours?"

In the patient wing of the first floor there were plastic bags over the patient's rooms.

Rooms C4 and C3 had broken locks. In room C2 there was a nurse. Shego ran at her and jump-kicked it right in the face so hard that it broke the neck.

All of the fruniture had sheets over them, and the tiles were coming up from the floor. "It looks like it's been a hundred years since I was last here."

On the bed was a med kit.

There was nothing in room C1.

All the ways back to the central hallways of the first floor were locked or blocked in some way.

Shego entered the elivator and pressed the button for the second floor.

On the second floor there were two nurses waiting on either side of the elivator door. She ducked under the first swing and jumped over the second.

As soon as she touched the ground Shego did a roundhouse kick that sent both of them to the ground. She shot a stream of plasma at the one on the left. By the time she was done with that one the one on the right was back on it's feet. Shego dug her right hand into it and riped out it's heart.

She noticed that the nurses were now covered in blood that she did not put there, and that they seemed to be tougher.

In room M6 there was a note writen in blood on one of the covered beds.

_I was locked up inside the basement's basement. It was so small and dark and I was so afraid. I dropped my precious ring. But I will never, ever go back there._

Just to the left of the note there was a spot on the wall where the wallpaper was torn away. There were hands carved into the boards they were reaching for the little alcove. In the alcove was a D battery, and a key with the tag: Basement Storeroom.

Back outside, room M5 had a broken lock. There was nothing inside room M4.

Rooms M3, M2, and M1 had broken locks, and so did examining room 3.

The day room was now unlocked as Shego found out.

In the day room there was an old steel fridge, but as Shego soon found out it was stuck. Not even with her plasma enhanced physical strength could Shego open it. "I need to find Ann again to help me."

All ways into the main hall were blocked.

Back on the third floor Shego was once again attacked from both sides by bloody nurses.

As the nurse from the left swong the scalpel Shego grabbed her arm and when the one from the right swong her pipe she hit the arm of the one on the left. That caused her to drop the scalpel.

Shego grabbed it out of midair and stabbed the one on the right throught ehr eye killing her instantly. Shego then brabbed the pipe and impaled the one on the left through the chest.

It gargeled for a few seconds and then keeled over.

Rooms S14, S13, and S12 had broken locks.

In room S 11 there was a note on the floor.

_She is an angel no one knows only I can see the Lady of the Door they cannot walk along her Bridge of Thread they fall from the weight of their crimes._

_Like bloated and ugly corpses their sins she devours them sin and sinner alike she saves me she is an angel._

On the door next to the elivator is the painting of a woman presumably an angel. The hands actually stick out of the door. "That's strange why would anyone take the time to do all that?"

Rooms S10, S9, S8, S7, S6, S5, and S4 had broken locks.

In room S3 Shego could hear breathing and a heartbeat but she could not see Ann anywhere. "Where the hell did she go? I told her to stay here. I know she didn't just dissapear. She's not just a figment of my immagination."

Next to the bed on a bedstand were empty perscription bottles. "These are the same perscriptions Kimmie took, is Ann sick now too?"

Rooms S2 and S1 had broken locks, and so did examining room 4. The shower room also had a broken lock. "There sure are a lot of broken doors in this town."

The special treatment rooms lock was broken.

In the storeroom there was a med kit.

The doors to the second and first floors main hallways had broken locks. The way to the basement was now open however. Down in the basement she used the basement storeroom key and entered.

In the basement storeroom there was a bookshelf with bloody handprints all over it, and Shego could feel a slight breeze coming from it.

Shego pushed the shelf aside and sure enough there was a small passageway with a ladder leading into what was obvously the basements basement. Just as she was about to climb down the ladder the door opened.

Ann: Shego!

Shego: Kimmie!? Oh Ann it's you... I thought you were... Sorry.

Ann shook her head.

Shego: Anyway, I'm glad you're alive...

Ann: Anyway!? What do you mean anyway!? You don't sound verry happy to see me. I was almost killed back there! Why didn't you try to save me? All you care about is that dead wife of yours! I've never been so scared in my whole life! You couldn't care less about me, could you?

Shego: No, I just...

Ann: Then stay with me! Don't ever leave me alone! You're supposed to take care of me!

Ann burried her face in Shego's shoulder and Shego put her arm around Ann.

Ann: So what about Laura? Did you find her?

Shego: Yeah, but she ran away.

Ann: We've got to find her!

Shego: You really seem to care about her. Do you know her?

Ann: I never met her before. I just feel sorry for her. She's all alone... And for some reason... I feel like it's up to me to protect her.

On the floor in some blood in the basements basement was a copper ring.

Shego: Hey, I bet I could use this on the painting.

Ann gave Shego a strange look.

Shego: I found some things while you were gone. By the way did you notice how gross the hospital has become now that it's night. How in the hell did that happen? Any ideas?

Ann: No, I don't know how it happened either.

Shego used the ring on the hand of the painting on the third floor but that appearantly was not enough to unlock the door.

So Shego decided to see if they could open the fridge. They walked into the elivator and pressed the second floor button.

On the way to the second floor the radio started maknig noise so Shego messed with it until they could hear. An audience could be heard cheering.

Announcer:

Hi there everybody, thanks for tuning in. Welcome to another exciting edition of "Trick or Treat."

Here you either answer the questions correctly and win a great prize, or fail to answer the questions correctly and recieve the punishment. It all depends on you. And our lucky, or should I say unlucky, challenger today is Shego! Shego Possible! Are you ready to play "Trick or Treat?"

Okay, here's your first question. Merry-Go-Round, haunted house, roller coaster, ferris wheel and tea cups. Silent Hill is home to a thrilling amusement park that both children and adults love. The question is: What is the name of this amusement park?

One, Fantasy Land

Two, Silent Hill Amusement Park

Three, Lakeside Amusement Park

Okay, quickly on to question number two. Silent Hill witnessed a gruesome murder a few years back. A brother and sister were playing in the road when they were attacked and chopped into pieces with an axe. Torn flesh, smashed bones, splattered blood, and finally... What a terrible tragedy. What a gruesome end to such innovent lives. The second question is: What was the name of the Murderer who committed this vile act?

One, Walter Sullivan

Two, Scott Fairbanks

Three, Eric Gein

Now for our third and final question south of the lake is a deserted old nieghborhood called South Vale. From there to Paleville, the central resort area northwest of the lake, there's only one road you can take. Just one road, no more. The third and final question is: What is the name of that road?

One, Bachman Road

Two, Rendell Street

Three, Nathan Avenue

Well, that's the last of our questions. Have you got it all figured out? When you know the answers, head to the storeroom on the 3rd floor to collect your prizes! But be careful. If you're wrong...

Well then everybody, thanks for tuning in see you again sometime. Bye bye!

The radio died out after that.

Ann: What the hell was that?

Shego: I don't even want to know, but I know the answers to those questions.

In the storeroom on the third floor there was a chest that wasnt there before. Shego entered the answeres on the lid 313 and it opened.

In the chest was a .357 magnum with lots of ammo.

Shego: Well I don't need this.

Ann: What is it?

Shego didn't answre she just started walking for the door, when Ann spoke up.

Ann: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute Shego. Do you know what kind of gun this is.

Shego: Yeah, it's a .357 magnum.

Ann: Thats right, it can crack the engine block of a semi. I'm taking it.

Shego: I thought you didn't know anything about guns.

Ann: I lied.

Ann began to load the revolver and pack away as much ammo as she could.

Shego: If you know so much about guns why didn't you take the shotgun?

Ann: Are you kidding me that rusty old shotgun was so taky. It probubly didn't even fire.

Shego just rolled her eyes.

Back in the second floor day room Shego spoke up.

Shego: I need to see if you can help me open this fridge.

Ann: Arent you strong enough to do that on your own?

Shego: The door is stuck, smartass.

They opened the fridge and Ann reached in and grabbed something.

Ann: What's this. It's not verry cute. Here Shego you take it.

Shego: Oh gee thanks. A led ring just what I've always wanted.

Shego used the led ring on the "Angel" door in the third floor and it unlocked.

On the floor in between flights of stairs there was a diary.

_I took the direckter's key - the one to the mooseum. I hid it behind the preying woman when I went out for the day trip. I picked it up but I did not steal it. I'm not a krimminal._

The doors to the second and first floors had broken locks.

There was no area on the map for this section of basement, appearently it wasent supposed to exist.

They started walking through the basements winding hallways when suddenly Pryamidhead started chasing after them. They ran and ran until they got to an elivator

Shego got in just in time but Ann didn't make it in, she instead reached her arm through the door.

Shego: Ann! Open up Damnit!

Ann: Shego!

Pryamidhead caught up with Ann and ran his giant sword threw Ann, splattering her blood all over Shego.

Shego: Ann! Noooo!

Ann fell backwards letting the elivator doors close. Shego slumped over against the doors as it went to the first floor.

Once in the first floor main hallway Shego got up and decided to continue on.

All the doors but the directors room were wraped with plastic which rendered them useless.

In the directors room there was a map an a key labeled lobby. there was writing on the map.

_He who is not bold enough to be stared at from across the abyss is not bold enough to stare into it himself._

_The truth can only be learned by marching forward._

_Follow the map. There's a letter and a wrench._

She marked the following places on her map: At the intersection of Lindsey St. and Sanders St. next to the mexican restaurant was the letter and wrench. She underlined the Silent Hill Historical Society and circled a place in Rosewater Park.

She saw Laura skipping out of the hospital through the window.

Next to the hospital exit Shego saw another red tablet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Silent Hill 2 Crossover**

By: MasterChief2412

**Chapter 5**

Shego used the lobby key on the entrance and walked out the door.

It was still dark outside. Shego headed south down Caroll St. On her way south she encountered some enamies but she had some plasma with their names on it.

She headed west down Rendell St. On her way west she encountered swarms of nurses so many that Shego felt it to be better for her to just run passed.

She headed south down Munson St. Then west down Saul St. A little ways down Saul St. there was an alley and a gate. Through the gate the road was now chain link fence.

Under the road/fence where some creatures that tried to attack her but she easily avoided them. Soon enough she came back onto the road and went through another fence.

On the other side of the fence there was an open trailer. There was nothing important in it other than a note on the couch that read.

_I'll wait at "BAR Neely's."_

"Thats on my way, may as well check it out."

Back outside Shego headed north up Neely St.

Just passed the Happy Burger at the intersection of Sanders St. was Neely's Bar, Shego entered the bar.

In Neely's Bar there was writing on the walls. Right next to the door was writen.

_There was a HOLE here. It's gone now._

On the far right wall was writen.

_If you really want to see Kimberly, you should just die. But you might be heading to a different place than Kimberly, Shego._

"Somebody is fucking with me, and I don't like it."

Back outside Shego headed west down Sanders St.

Next to the mexican restaurant on the stoop of an old house there was a wrench and a letter just like the map had said.

Shego picked up the wrench first then the letter, she read it.

_Or perhaps you are a fool. The truth usually betrays people. A part of that abyss is in the old society._

_The key to the society is in the park. At the foot of the praying woman, inside of the ground, inside of a box. To open it, you need a wrench._

_My patient buried it there. I knew, but did nothing. It made me uneasy to have such a thing near. I wasn't looking for the truth, I was looking for tranquility._

_I also saw that thing. I fled, but the museum was sealed as well. Now no one dares to approach that place._

_If you still do not wish to stop, Shego, I pray to the Lord to have mercy on your eternal soul._

"There's just one problem with that. I don't believe in god anymore. I never really did in the first place to tell the truth, but Kim's death really put things in perspective for me."

Shego headed north up Lindsey St. Then east down Katz St.

At the end of Katz St. there was a blockade with a door. Next to the door was something writen on the wall.

_The door that wakes in darkness, opening into nightmares._

Shego went through the door and headed north up Munson St. She headed east down Nathan Ave. and into Rosewater Park.

Behind the statue Shego dug in a spot of freshly upturned soil.

Inside the hole was a box bolted shut. Shego used the wrench to seporiate the nuts from the bolts and opened the box. Inside the box was an old bronze key. "This must be for the museum."

Shego headed east up Nathan Ave.

She used the old bronze key on the door to the Silent Hill Historical Society, and entered. "Well here goes nothing."

In the room adjacent to the entrance hall there was but one painting. "It's him..."

The painting was of Pryamidhead, but instead of him holding his sword he held a spear. The caption read.

_Misty day, remains of the Judgment._

In the next room there was a broken display case and sitting right on top was a goblet. Carved out of obsidian, and carved into it were snakes. "I may as well take it. It looks kind of important."

Just to the left of the display case was a gaping hole in the wall with char marks all over it.

Shego walked through and down the steps. "God damn this is a long staircase."

It took Shego 15 minutes of steady walking to reach the bottom. She steped through the door at the bottom.

Just to the right of the door there were some documents. Shego decided to read them.

_September 11, 1820_

_Prisoner number: C-221_

Shego couldn't read the rest. "This is a prison?"

Shego steped through the next door.

Just beyond the bars was one of those sand spewing monsters. She rolled under it's sand blast and slashed it in the throat. It stood for a few seconds untill Shego pushed it over where it died a few minutes later.

She tried the door to the right - broken lock.

She went down the hall to the right and entered the first door on the right.

In this room there were some paintings. One of their captions read.

_Toluca Prison Camp_

_Built during the Civil War. Later became Toluca Prison._

The caption on anoter picture read.

_Death by Skewering_

_An execution at the prison. Death by Skewering or Strangling. To choose his death is tha prisoner's last taste of freedom._

Back outside Shego walked all the way to the end of the hall and entered the door there.

In this room there was a hole. Shego could not see the bottom of the hole. "Theres no place else to go. So I guess Geranamo is what I should say here."

Shego jumped down the hole.

Shego ended up in a well with no way to escape. "Well fuck! Now what!?"

Shego saw a spot in the well's wall that she might be able to break through. She looked around the well bottom and found a sledge hammer. "Hey this thing is brand new! It's like someone put it down here on purpose."

Shego used the sledge and broke down the wall, unfortunitly the last blow made the hammer fall off the handle. "Cheap Chineese shit. They can't make anything reliable."

There was a door behind the broken section of wall. Shego entered it.

Just beyond the door there was a dropoff into a swer. In the sewer there was another sand spewing monster.

Shego had no desire to get covered in shit so she walked right up to it and grabed it's head then she twisted it's neck snaping it like a twig.

She continued through the sewer until she got to a set of stairs. She entered the door to the right.

Then she entered the next door on the right.

In this cramped room there was a key in the corner of the room. The key had a cylinder attached to it. On the cylinder there was spiral writing.

_Tis doubt which leadeth thee to Purgatory._

As soon as Shego was done reading the inscription her flashlight flickered and went out. "Damn, it must need another battery."

Shego used the D battery that she picked up in the hospital.

As soon as she turned on the flashlight the room started swarming with giant roaches, which actually started biting her.

The door was locked so she went to the key pad. The key pad had been used so many times that the numbers actually had scuff marks. The numbers 4, 8, and 6 were scuffed. She started entering all the possible combinations she could think of until one of them worked and she ran out of the room.

After she had brushed off all the giant roaches and steped on them Shego used a med kit and poured alochol on all her wonds. Plasma powers or not Shego could still get an infection. "I guess I should have paid more attention to that key's message. It was telling me not to use my flashlight."

Deciding to continue on Shego came to a room that was sideways. "What the fuck. This is just too FUBAR. Only for you Kimmie only for you."

There was a set of bars in the "floor." Shego used the key she had just found and jumped down the "hole."

She fell into a cafeteria. Eddie spoke up before Shego even knew he was there.

Eddie: Killin' a person ain't no big deal. Just put the gun to their head... pow!

Shego noticed the body on the table.

Shego: You... you killed him?

Eddie: B, but... it wasn't my fault. He, made me do it!

Shego: Calm down, Eddie. Tell me what happened.

Eddie: That guy... he, he had it coming! I didn't do anything. He just came after me! Besides he was making fun of me with his eyes! Like that other one...

Shego: Just for that you killed him?

Eddie: Whadda ya mean 'Just for that!'

Shego: Eddie, you can't just kill someone because of the way they looked at you...

Eddie: Oh yeah! Why not? Til now I always let people walk all over me. Just like that stupid dog. He had it coming too!!

Shego: Eddie!!

Eddie: He he. Just jokin', Shego. He was dead when I got here. Honest. Anyway, I gotta run.

Shego: You're going out alone?

Eddie: Yeah.

Shego: Eddie...

Eddie walked out of the cafeteria.

On a pillar she saw another red tablet.

FUBAR - Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition (It's a military term)


	6. Chapter 6

**Silent Hill 2 Crossover**

By: MasterChief2412

**Chapter 6**

On a table in a lunch tray there was a tablet engraved with a "Gluttonus Pig."

On the table with the body the body was riddled with bullet holes. "I bet he did kill him, and the one in the fridge."

She went out the only door that worked, the one Eddie used.

Shego tried going through the bars on her right but the lock was broken.

As Shego walked down the hall to the left she saw another sand monster. She gave it a plasma blast right between the "eyes."

After going through a gate there was a table and on that table was the map to the prison.

She entered the door on the left at the end of the hall. In the middle of the room there was a broken desk. "Damn, what happened here?"

She just waded through the rubble and continued on.

On the other side of the hall Shego tried the first door on the right. It was locked, and so too was the door to the left of it, and the room to the left of that.

In the room at the end of the hall there was another sand monster. It lunged at her feet. Shego jumped up in the air above him and droped down on his head with all her weight on her right boot crushing his skull.

There was a magizne on the table. Shego picked it up and started reading it.

_Toluca Lake, the town's main tourist attraction._

_This clear, beautiful lake has another side as well._

_It may seem like just a typical ghost story that you might find in any number of old towns across the country._

_But in this case, the legend is true._

_On a fog-bound November day in 1918, the Little Baroness, a ship filled with tourists, failed to return to port._

_A newspaper article from back then simply says "It most likely sunk for some reason." Despite an extensive police search, not a single fragment of ship nor any of the 14 bodies of passengers or crew has ever been recovered to this day._

_In 1939, an even stranger incident occured._

There were many pages torn out.

_Many corpses rest at the bottom of this lake. Their bony hands reach up towards the boats that pass overhead. Perhaps they reach for their comrades._

In this room there was a door to another room. In that room in a broken display case was a Rifle, the calibur and type wasn't important to Shego, she didn't even give it a second glance.

Back outside across the hall was a bathroom. There was nothing important in the bathroom. There was a stench that smelled of decay, so Shego left in a hurry.

She entered the adjacent bathroom. One of the stalls was locked. Shego knocked on the door but got no answre.

As she walked out the door she heard a crashing sound, it made her jump nearly a foot in the air.

Shego walked through the bars at the end of the hall.

In this hallway in the middle of the floor there was a trap door. There was no handle on it but it had a depression where there once was one.

The door to the immediate left had a broken lock. Likewise with the door on the right. The next set of bars had a broken lock.

Shego backtracked to the first hallway she came into from the vafeteria and entered the solitary wing, in the center of the prison.

The cell in the back left was already open. In the back of the cell there was a tablet of "The Seductress."

The rest of the cells on the left side could not be gotten into.

The first room on the right side was open but there was nothing inside. The other two cells had broken locks.

Back in the hallway she entered the south hallway of prison cells.

In the hallway Shego could hear sloshy footsteps somewhere upstairs. Every once in a while she could hear a low rumbleing voice say "Shego," which scared the shit out of Shego.

She managed to stay composed, after all if she could not see it then it couldn't see her. So she snuck around downstairs.

She couldn't get any of the cells open but the nineth one down AKA the second to the last cell was open.

As she snuck in she noticed all of the religous almost satanic writings on the walls and in books scattered across the floor. Some of the books titles read:

_On Sacrifice and the Art of Demon-Summoning_

_Tome of the Seer_

_The Feast of the Succubi_

_The Fallen Angels of Mercy and Favor_

_Black Magic from the Abyss_

_The Chronicle of Agrippa_

_Manuscript of the Iron Rings_

Shego wasn't really intrested in reading those books.

On the bed was a wax figure. "I bet I could melt this into the grove, but I still need something else to get the trap door open."

Shego exited out fo the other side of the prison cell hall.

In this hallway Shego was ambushed from both sides by two sand monsters. The one on the right spit sand in her face blinding her as the other one took a bite out of her left arm.

Using her sharp since of hearing Shego pinpointed where they were and dug her hands into their torsos while they were lit. It cooked them from the inside out.

Shego blindly opened a med kit and knowing from practice where they were used the eye drops in her eyes. Now that she could see she used the alochol on her arm and then sealed shut her wond with her plasma. She didn't bother putting burn ointment on because she didn't really need it. "Ahh, much better."

In the center of the hallway Shego entered the door on the left.

Shego saw another sand monster, but this one didn't even notice her. She snuck right up behind it, grabbed it's head and twisted, snapping it's neck, and dropping it to the floor.

The door right across from the entrance had a broken lock.

Back in the center of the hallway Shego entered the door to the right this time.

She was outside in the prison courtyard.

In the center of the courtyard was a gallow. In front of the gallow was a stone carving. the carving consisted of two Pryamidheads with spears and a hung man or woman in between them.

"There's two of them?"

Inscriben in the rock was...

_I give you blood to atone for the Three Sins._

Just under the stone carving were three depressions. "I knew that there was a good reason to take these tablets."

She placed "The Seductress" in the right spot and the "Gluttonus Pig" in the center. "I guess I need another tablet."

Back in the hallway Shego entered the north set of prison cells.

In the first cell there was a drawing with the inscription:

_436 People at a Recital_

In another picture there was a mansion on "fire," but the "flames" were actually blood. The inscription read:

_Burning Man_

In the seventh cell there was the tablet of "The Oppressor." "The final tablet."

As soon as she picked it up the cell door slamed shut behind her and she couldn't get it open. "Oh fuck. What now?"

After a little walking around the cell she decided to test the strength of the bars, but this time it opened. "But it was stuck just a minute ago."

After her little panic episode Shego went back to the courtyard and the gallow.

After she placed the last tablet she heard a scream. "What the hell?"

Hanging on the door handle was a horseshoe. "I can use this as a handle and get through the trapdoor."

Back at the trapdoor Shego placed the horseshoe in the grove. Then she pulled out the wax doll and melted it into the grove.

Fifteen minutes later Shego opened the trapdoor. In the trapdoor was a hole. "Oh boy! Another hole!" Shego then rolled her eyes.

After jumping down the hole she ended up in the basement.

All the doors were locked. Then Shego noticed a set of double doors that wern't in the map. "Oh fuck the last time that happened things started getting fucked up."

"A morgue in a prison? What kind of fucked up shit is that?"

There were lots of bodies in the room and Shego swore she saw a few of them move, but she just passed it off as her immagineation. The room smelled horrible so she quickly exited out of the opposite door.

In the next room there was another hole. Shego couldn't see how far down it went. There was a corpse next to the hole. Shego pushed it off into the hole to cushon her fall. "This is so gross, but you gotta do what you gotta do."

She jumped down the hole.

Shego woke up in the bottom of a room, and noticed that she was on top of the body. "Eww."

She quickly got up. She noticed that this hallway was full of decomposing bodies. Shego threw-up as she opened the door. She couldn't handle all the blood, guts, rotting flesh, and worst of all the smell. "Another hole? Well anything to get me away from these decaying bodies."

She woke up in a room with rocks on the floor.

As she walked into the next room the bars closed behind her and the room started moving down. "An elivator?"

It took her down about 300 feet. "I must be a mile underground by now."

Shego went into the next room and through the next door.

In the hallway directly across from the entrance there was a door that had wire stretched across it. "I guess I'm not getting through here."

Shego took a left then a right which led to a dead end. "What, I'm in a labrenth now?"

Back outside the dead end path Shego took a right.

Here the path split into two directions. Shego went left and down a ladder.

In this hallway Shego went around the left corner and into a door. In this room on the table was Pryamidhead's giant sword. "Why would he leave that here?"

Shego didn't stop to think about it as she hefted the blade in her hands and flared up. The blade started to crackle and melt until it was nothing but a puddle at her feet. "Fineally something my plasma works on besides wax."

She went back outside and found Pryamidhead with a spear. Shego ran to the left and up the ladder. "Imagine that. He can't climb a ladder."

She went back to the intersection and went right this time and followed the path to a ladder which Shego climbed down.

Down in the water there was another sand monster. Shego extended her index finger and shot a beam that cut it's head off. "Wow! Not even I knew I could do that."

She continued along the hallway and at the end she clombed up another ladder.

In the center of this room there was a strange looking statue. She decided to leave it alone, it was too big to steal.

The next room was a box with doors on every surface. They were all blocked.

Back in the room with the statue Shego kicked it in frustration, and it fliped. Shego heard a noise behind her and went back into the box room to investigate.

The doors were in different places. "You mean that block statue moves this room around? Whatever."

Shego moved it around until she found an opening on the other side.

She went down the newly opened stairs and into the next room where she saw Ann behind a set of prison bars.

Shego: You're alive!? Ann... I, I thought that thing killed you...! Are you hurt bad?

Ann: Not at all, silly.

Shego: ...Ann? That thing... it stabbed you. There was blood everywhere including on me.

Ann: Stabbed me? What do you mean?

Shego: It chased us to the elevator. And then...

Ann: Shego, what are you talking about?

Shego: Just before! Don't you remember?

Ann: Shego honey... Did something happen to you? After we got separated in that long hallway? Are you confusing me with someone else? You were always forgetful... Remember that time in the hotel...

Shego: Ann...?

Ann: You said you took everything... But you forgot that videotape we made. I wonder if it's still there...

Shego: How do you know about that! Aren't you Ann?

Ann: I'm not your Kimmie.

Shego: So you're Ann?

Ann: I am... if you want me to be.

Shego: All I want from you is an answre!

Ann stood up and walked closer to the bars.

Ann: It doesn't matter who I am... I'm here for you, Shego.

Ann reached through the bars and put her hand on Shego's face.

Ann: See? I'm real. Don't you want to touch me?

Shego: I don't know...

Ann: Come and get me. I can't do anything through these bars.

Shego: Okay... stay right there. I'll be there soon.

Ann: I bet you will, just like you would for that whore of a dead wife of yours.

Shego: Don't you dare call her that. Kim was a virgin until our honeymoon.

Ann: Ooohhh. A bit touchy on this subject, are we?

Shego: Yes, I am. I really shouldn't take the time to explain this to you, but I will. Sex was a verry important part of our relationship. By the time we found out that Kim had that damn disease, she no longer had the stamina or energy to engage in sexual activities. Kimmie became bitter because she thought I blamed her for not having any sex. The truth is I didn't mind not hacing sex as much as Kim thought I did. Seeing her in as much pain as she was in removed all thoughts of a sexual nature, and I was by her side through her entire ordeal.

Ann: Wow, you sound like a verry loving person Shego. I had no idea. Please forgive me.

Shego: You have no idea how much I love her. We will see about forgiving you. Just wait here, I'll get you out.

Shego exited the room the only way she could, the exact way she came in.

Back in the room with the statue a fusebox was open and crackling with electricity. She saw a pair of wire cutters in there, so she carefuly grabbed the rubber grips and pulled them out. "Now I can get through the wire door."

Back at the wire door Shego used the wire cutters and stepped through the doorway.

The only way to go was down another ladder. Down in the water was another sand monster. Shego walked up to it and slashed across it's stomach, spilling it's intestens out into the water.

Shego followed the pathway a little ways and took a right and went up another ladder.

Up here there was nothing except another ladder to go down.

Down in the water Shego saw six sand monsters. She just decided to run passed them and go up the next ladder. It's not that she couldn't handle them it was just that she didn't feel like bothering with them.

Up in the next section there was some fencing but no much else. She wandered through the passageways until she fount the next ladder. "Will this ever end?"

Down in the next section there were even more sand monsters, once again Shego just blew passed them, and scrambled up the next ladder.

Up here there was another ladder to go down. "God, damnit, I'm fucking tired of going up and down all these damn ladders."

Down in this section Shego saw Pryamidhead with his new spear. She ran and rolled right passed him and scrambled up the next ladder.

Up here Shego saw a door and a newspaper covered in blood. Shego bent over to read the newspaper, but she couldn't read it. The blood had mixed with the ink in the newsprint. So she walked through the door.

Walking down this hallway Shego saw more newspapers. There was nothing important in them. "Thats wiered this newspaper is dated today."

As she continued down the hall she heard a scream say, "No daddy! Please! Don't!"

Shego ran into the room that the screams came from and saw Angela sitting on the floor with a strange looking monster that looked like a mutated door standing next to her. The room was covered in what looked like decaying skin, and it had some kind of cylinders going in and out of the walls.

Shego charged up her plasma and conventrated it into a small beam coming out of her index finger again. She kept the beam on the monster as she watched it cut through it's skin and cauterize the flesh until it fell over and died.

Shego: Are you okay?

Angela stood up and started kicking the monster. Then she hefted a TV up and threw it down onto the monster so hard that it broke the glass.

Shego: Whoa, whoa, slow down there. While I admire your willingness to kill these bastards, I think this one is dead.

Angela: Don't order me around!

Shego: I'm not trying to order you.

Angela: So what do you want then? Oh, I see you're trying to be nice to me, right. I know what you're up to. It's always the same. You're only after one thing.

Shego: No that's not true at all.

Angela: You don't have to lie. Go ahead and say it. Or you could just force me. Beat me up like he always did. You only care about yourself anyway. You disgusting pig.

Shego: Angela...

Shego reached out for her shoulder, but angela batted away her hand.

Angela: Don't touch me!! You make me sick! You said your wife Kimberly was dead, right?

Shego: Yeah, she was ill...

Angela: Liar! I know about you... you didn't want her around anymore. You probably found someone else.

Shego forcefuly grabbed Angela's neck with her clawed glove and pushed her up against a wall with the other. As Shego lifted Angela up into the air, cutting off her air supply and digging her claws in she spoke up.

Shego: You fucking bitch, I should fucking kill you for saying that.

Angela had shit in her pants she was so scared. Her eyes held an animalistic fear in them. She managed to eek out a single word.

Angela: Please!

Which caused Shego to come back from her blind rage. She let Angela go.

Shego: Go! And you better hope that I don't ever see you again.

Angela scurried as fast as she could out of the room.

There was nothing else in this room for Shego so she exited the room through the only available door.

Back outside she took a right and continued down the hall. She went through the door at the end of the hall.

In this hallway Shego entered the door to her imediate right.

In this room where six bodies hung on nooses. Each body had a rag over it's face with writing on it. The first one closest to the door read:

_This man was hung for the crime of thievery. Justice and revenge have been served._

"Damn, I'm glad I was never caught stealing in this town."

The second one read:

_This man was hung for the crime of counterfeiting. Justice and revenge have been served._

The third one read:

_This man was hung fot the crime of bodily injury. Justice and revenge have been served._

The fourth one read:

_This man was hung for the crime of swindling. Justice and revenge have been served._

The fith one read:

_This man was hung for the crime of arson. Justice and revenge have been served._

The sixth and final one read:

_This man was hung for the crime of kidnapping. Justice and revenge have been served._

"It's pretty fucking gross that they would just leave mimmified bodies hanging here."

Back outside Shego continued along the path. At the end of the hall she entered the door on the left.

In this room there were six enpty nooses. There was a sigh on the fence next to the door. Shego read it.

_He committed an evil crime. He turned a happy home into a pile of ash. For that he should die._

_They also committed crimes. They tried to fraud and trick others. So their reward is too natural._

_Even he cannot be forgiven, my friend with out his left hand. And so his death bothers me not._

_And what of him? He also is not sinless. There is only one here who is innocent._

_The mising child was nowhere to be found, and so there was no proof of his guilt. His death was a tragedy._

_That is all I wish to say. It was neither justice nor retribution._

There was another sign right next to that one.

_Only the sinless one can help you here. Mistakenly pull on a criminals rope and your reward will be returned to you in a shape most wonderusly strange._

"Lets see the kidnapper was the last one."

Shego pulled down the last rope.

Back in the first hanging room where the kidnapper once was was a pair of handcuff keys.

Back outside Shego entered the other door at the end of the hall.

In this hallway there was a set of bars with a handle. The spinning handle couldn't be turned because of a pair of handcuffs chained to it and the bars.

Shego used the hadndcuff keys on the handcuffs and turned the handle opening the bars. She continued down the hall until she saw another ladder going down. "Oh hell."

Down in the tunnel there was a gate to the right but it was locked.

She continued to the end and went through the door.

In this room Shego saw Ann's body. "Ann?" Shego walked closer to the bed. She saw that Ann's face had been bashed in. "Ann...? Ann, no... What happened to you? Why... why..."

Shego didn't have time to grieve she remembered one thing, "Kimmie." Shego got up and left the room.

Back outside Shego saw that the locked gate was now open. "Wasn't that gate locked just a few minutes ago?"

Shego went up the ladder at the end of the passageway.

She ended up outside in the prison's graveyard.

One of the three graves not burried had another hole. Just out of curiosity Shego looked at the name on the headstone.

_Shego Possible_

"What?! I should have known."

Shego eventually decided to jump down the hole.

She ended up in a long hallway that got more and more covered with blood the further she went. At the end of the hallway where it was completely covered in blood she went through the door.

She ended up in a freezer. There were bodies on the floor and Eddie was standing there with his gun.

Shego: Eddie! What are you doing?

Eddie: What does it look like? He always busted my balls. "You fat disgusting piece of shit! You make me sick!" "Fat-ass, yer nothin' buta waste of skin." "You're so ugly, even you're mama don't love you!" Well maybe he was right. Maybe I am nothing but a fat, disgusting piece of shit. But ya know what? It doesn't matter if your smart, dumb, ugly, pretty... it's all the same once yer dead. And a corpse can't laugh. From now on, if anyone makes fun of me... I'll kill em. Just like that.

Eddie turned around and started to leave.

Shego: Eddie, have you gone insane?

Eddie slowly turned around.

Eddie: I knew it. You too. You're just like em', Shego.

Shego: Hey I didn't mean anything.

Eddie: Don't bother. I understand. You've been laughin' at me all along, haven't you? Ever since we first met. I'll kill you, Shego.

Eddie quickly pulled up his revolver and fired it at Shego. She bareally had time to move before the bullet grazed across her right arm.

Shego dodged as Eddie fired five more shots at her. As he reloaded the revolver Shego threw several plasma bolts at Eddie, being careful not to kill him.

Eddie retreated into the next room. Shego followed him in.

She came into a room filled with hanging meat, but not any kind of meat that she would eat. It was the same kind of skin and flesh that the monsters had.

Eddie began to speak but Shego couldn't pinpoint his location over the noise of the freezer.

Eddie: Do you know what it does to you, Shego? When you're hated, picked on, spit on, just cause of the way you look?

Shego: Yes, actually. I mean look at me I'm pale and green, and I have plasma powers. Not to mention how much they picked on me for being a lesbian. It hurts, believe me I know.

Eddie: That's why I ran away after I killed the dog. Ran away like a scared little girl. Yeah, I killed that dog. It was fun. It tried to chew it's own guts out! Finally died all curled up in a ball. Then "he" came after me, I shot him too. Right in the leg. He cried more than the dog!

Shego heard a loud bang behind her. She whirled around to see that the door had slamed shut.

Eddie: He's gonna have a hard time playing football on what's left of that knee.

Shego: You think it's fun to kill people?! You need help, Eddie!

Eddie: Don't get all holy on me, Shego. This town cllled you, too. You and me are the same. We're not like other people. Don't you know that?!

Eddie finally walked out from behind his hiding place.

Eddie: Lets party!

Eddie took a more careful aim a Shego this time. He fired off six more shots at Shego, but they all missed. All the adrenaline from dodgeing his bullets drove Shego into a kind of primal bloodlust.

She threw a plasma blast so hot that when it hit the gun in Eddie's hands it started to melt. Needless to say Eddie dropped the gun. Shego then ran up to him and punched him hard in the stomach, making him double over in pain. She then did a spinkick right in his face knocking him to the ground which knocked him out. Shego then dove into him and dug her claws into his stomach and reached up under his ribcage and ripped his heart out.

When Shego fineally came to her sences she noticed all the blood on her arms and that she was holding a piece of meat in her hands that had a bite taken out of it. It looked like a human heart. She noticed a metalic taste in her mouth. "Did I take a bite out of this?"

Then she saw Eddie's mutalated body under her. "Eddie?"

She sat there for a few more seconds trying to piece together what had happened. When it fineally hit her what she had done she said, "Eddie! Oh god I... I killed him... ripped his heart out an took a bite... Oh god no...

Shego threw away the heart and violently threw-up. She had broken her code. She never wanted to kill anyone.

When Shego fineally composed herself she thought, 'Kimmie... did you really die three years ago...?'

She exited through the double doors at the end of the meat locker. Outside she was on a pier. She decided to go down the ladder into the water to clean up, she wanted his blood washed off.

After she was done she climbed back up the ladder and walked along the pier until she saw another red tablet on a barrel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Silent Hill 2 Crossover**

By: MasterChief2412

**Chapter 7**

Shego walked to the end of the pier and saw a canoe. "Just what I need to get to the hotel."

Shego could see a light off in the distance. "That's the light from the pier by the hotel."

After about an hour of paddling Shego reached the pier next to the hotel. "This place hasn't changed at all in three years."

Once she got back on solid ground she saw her favouriate fountain. It was a fountain with a fish in the center that spat out water.

She walked over to it to look at it for old times sake. The fountain wasn't working of course, but perched on the rim was a "Little Mermaid" music box. "Now why does that sound familiar? Guess I better take it."

There was a manila folder next to the front door. Shego opened it. Inside there was a syringe with a glowing green substince inside. There was also a typed letter.

_Shego, this drug will enhance your plasma powers for a short time. You will know when to use this._

The letter was signed from Kim Possible. "Kimmie? You're here?"

Shego entered the hotel. Just to the left of the entrance was a hotel map for guests. In room 312 on the map was writen:

_Waiting for you..._

Shego wanted to see if Kim was really there as fast as she could so she ran around the corner to the left and up the stairs.

The third floor was blocked. "Aw fuck!!!"

Shego went back down to the first floor and started exploring.

The door to the cafe had a broken lock.

Shego entered the restaurant. On one of the tables in a plate was a key with a fish keychain. "Someone must have known that I love fish."

As Shego walked over to examine the piano a loud piano key sound was heard. Shego jumped about a foot in the air and lost bladder control for a few short seconds.

Laura: Did I scare you?

Shego: No.

Laura: Yeah right, you peed your pants you big baby.

Laura walked out from behind the piano and sat down in a chair next to Shego.

Laura: You're here to find Kim, arent you, Shego? Well... have you?

Shego: No... is that why you're here, too?

Laura: She's here, isn't she? If you know where she is, tell me! I'm tired of walking.

Shego: I wish I knew...

Laura: But she said it in her letter...

Shego: What letter!?

Laura stood up and pulled out a letter from her pocket. She then gave it to Shego.

_My dearest Laura, I'm leaving this letter with Rachel to give to you after I'm gone._

_I'm far away now. In a quiet, beautiful place._

_Please forgive me for not saying goodbye before I left._

_Be well Laura._

_Don't be too hard on the sisters._

_And Laura, about Shego... I know you hate her because she isn't nice to you, but please give her a chance._

_It's true she may be a little rude sometimes, and she doesn't laugh much. But underneath she's really a sweet and caring person to the ones she loves. That's why I love her._

_Laura... I love you like you were my very own daughter._

_If things had worked out differently, I was hoping to adopt you._

_Happy 8th birthday, Laura_

_Your friend forever, Kim._

By the time Shego finally finished the letter Laura was drawing pictures on the window.

Shego: Laura... how old are you?

Laura: Um, I turned eight last week.

Shego: So, Kimmie couldn't have died... three years ago... Could she really be here? Is this the "quiet, beautiful place" she was talking about?

Laura: Me and Kim talked a lot about Silent Hill. She even showed me all her pictures. She really wanted to come back. That's why I'm here. Maybe you'll get it if you see the other letter... The one Kim... huh? I must have dropped it!

Shego: Laura...

Laura: I gotta find it!

Laura ran passed Shego and out of the room.

Shego: Laura!

Shego ran out the door afther her. When she got outside she didn't see Laura but she saw two "door" monsters.

She readied her plasma, but then decided to take them down with a flury of kicks.

Shego entered the lobby. At the reception desk there was a letter.

_Shego Possible,_

_The videotape you forgot here is being kept in the office on the 1st floor._

"So it is still here."

She entered the reception area and in one of the bubby's was the key to room 312.

Back inside the lobby Shego tried the gift shop door but the lock was broken.

In the center of the lobby in front of the stairs was a giant music box with three rectangular indedtations in it. When Shego played the music box it sounded broken. "Wait a minute."

Shego placed the "Little Mermaid" music box in the center rectangular slot. She played the music box again. "That almost sounds like music. I guess I'll need two more.

Shego re-entered the main hallway and headed left. Across from the restrooms which both had broken lcoks there was a door that according to the guest map shouldn't be there.

In the little hallway there was a mannequin. Shego ripped off all four of it's legs and left it there writhing on the floor.

In this hallway there were four doors, three of which had broken locks. The open one led into a storage room with a laundry bin in the corner.

There wasnt really anything in this storage room. Next to the laundry cart Shego saw a firmiliar pair of shitty red pants. "Angela. God damn she really had to go!"

Shego found herself wishing she could find a change of panties that fit her. She'd rather not walk around in piss soaked underwear. "You can't have everything you want, Shego."

Back outside Shego went down the stairs into the basement. There was a mannequin down there. She ran at it and pushed it into the wall. She held her hand flat and drove her finger tips into it's torso. She then ripped them out causing blood and tissue to leak out onto the floor.

The door to the bar was locked. The elevator at the end of the hall was open and had a can of paint thinner on the floor. Shego pocketed it.

She went upstairs to the second floor. In the cloak room there was a locked briefcase. She used the "fish" key. Inside the briefcase was a key to room 204.

Back outside Shego entered the west hallway with all the hotel rooms. Room 201 had a broken lock. Room 202 was locked. Room 203 also had a broken lock.

Shego entered room 204 after unlocking it with the key. On a desk in this room was a key labeled employee elivator.

The wall next to the bed had been broken through. "Damn!" She walked through into room 202.

The room was trashed. Fruniture was overturned and windows were broken. On the bed there were pictures scattered around. On the floor was a yellow suitcase, but it was locked with a letter combination.

Shego examined the pictures on the bed for possible clues. All of the photos on the bed were of little girls except one. "Fucking child molestors, they should all be put to death."

The picture that stood out to Shego was a picture of the briefcase on the ground next to her. The combination was crossed out with a marker, in some kind of attempt to cover up evidence.

Shego was more intelligent than that. She used the paint thinner on the picture, being careful not to use too much. Sure enough it revealed the combination.

Shego entered the combination: l u c k, and the briefcase unlocked. Inside the briefcase was a "Cinderella" music box. "The names of these music boxes sound so familiar. But why?"

Shego unlocked the door to room 202 and stepped out. Out in the hall room's 205, 206, 207, 208, 209, and 210 all had broken locks.

Shego went back to the previous hall and headed for the east side of the hotel. She went to go check the hallway of rooms, but the door had a broken lock.

The door just to the left of that was locked. Shego used the employee elivator key on the door and stepped through.

Shego stepped into the open elivator and an alarm started going off. Just over the elivator's controls was a note.

_Weight allowance: One person_

"I guess I have to drop all my shit off."

Next to the elivator there was a bin where you could store things. Shego had to drop everything except tor the cloths on her back in order for the elivator to accept her.

The elivator would only let her go to the first floor. Down in the first floor there was a hotel map for employees next to the elivator.

The kitchen and employee cafeteria had broken locks.

Shego entered the pantry. On one of the shelvs there was a "Snow White" music box. "Why does the name Disney come to mind? And why do I feel like I hate him so much? I feel like this Disney guy wouldn't let me be myself."

Back outside Shego tried to enter the freezer room and refrigerator room, but both their locks where broken. Both restrooms also had broken locks.

She entered the main office. In an opened safe was the videotape.

The laundry room had a broken lock. "Damn, I'm going to get a rash from just letting my urine dry on my skin."

She entered the employee lounge, but there was nothing in there.

The woman's locker room had a broken lock. There was a shudder blocking her way to the rest of the employee area, so she went into the stairwell next to the laundry room.

There werent any stairs that led up to the second or third floors so she went down into the basement.

There were two mannequins down in the basement. Shego just blasted them with plasma until they went down.

The store room's lock was broken. Shego entered the broiler room. In the room there was a key to the bar hanging on a wire.

The punp room, electrival room, and liquor storage all had broken locks.

Shego went through the kitchen and into the bar.

The bar door was too dark to see where to put the key. She flared up her left hand and used it's light to unlock the door.

Now that Shego was in farmiliar territory she headed back upstairs to get her stuff back.

Now that she had retrieved her items she went back down to the lobby and the giant music box.

She placed both the "Cinderella" and "Snow White" music boxes in the spots for them. She then played the giand music box.

It now sounded like music. The music would not stop. It wasn't a bad tune but it did get on her nerves.

Shego picked up the key that rotated out. The key was labeled hotel stairwell.

Shego used it on the bars blocking the stairs to the third floor.

She immedietly entered room 312.

The room was just as they had left it. Pristene and beautiful. "Kimmie, are you here?"

When Shego got no responce she put the tape in the VCR and watched it.

_Kim: Are you taping again? C'mon..._

_Kim sat down on a chair and looked out the window._

_Kim: I don't know why, but I just love it here. It's so peaceful, away from all the missions and stresses of life. You know what I heard? This whole area used to be a sacred place. I think I can see why. It's too bad we have to leave... Please promise you'll take me again, Shego._

_Kim began to caugh. Then the tape started getting grainy and random images started flashing across the screen. Eventually the screen focused on one image. Kim was laying down in bed and she walked over to her and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. They talked for a few seconds then she made a quick motion and the screen got so fuzzy she couldn't tell what was going on. It looked like she was smothering Kim with a pillow._

Shego sat there in the couch and had her head down. "Kimmie." Laura walked into the room. She stood between Shego and the TV.

Laura: So there you are, Shego. Did you get the letter? Did you find Kim? If not lets get going already.

Laura pushed Shego's shoulders.

Laura: Okay?

Shego: Kimmie's gone. She's dead.

Laura: Liar! Thats a lie!

Shego: No, it's true.

Laura: She... she died 'cause she was sick?

Shego: No... I killed her.

Laura paused for a moment.

Laura: You killer! Why'd you do it!? I hate you! I want her back! Give her back to me!

Laura punched Shego's shoulder.

Laura: I knew it! You didn't care about her! I hate you, Shego!

Laura punched Shego in the shoulder a few more times.

Laura: I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! She was always waiting for you... why... why...

Shego: I'm sorry...

Laura ran out of the room.

Shego: Wait a minute. Kimmie died three years ago. That was six months after we had our honeymoon here. If this tape was left here when we left Silent Hill, then I couldn't have killed her. Right?

A few seconds later the radio started getting staticy.

Woman: Shego. Where are you? I'm waiting. I'm waiting for you. Please come to me.

Shego: Thats Kimmie!

Shego stood up.

Kim: Do you hate me? Is that why you won't come? Please hurry. Are you lost? I'm near. I'm waiting nearby, Shego. Please. I want to see you, Shego. Can't you hear me? Shego... Please. Shego... Shego... Shego... Shego...

Now that Shego had exited the room the hotel was runned down. There was mold on the walls, floors, and ceiling. The ceiling was leaking and it smelled terrible.

"Great my flashlight went out again. Time to make my own light. I guess this means that things have changed again."

Shego looked at her map. Now all the places she had marked on the map with red ink were moved around and had changed to purple.

This is where you would stop reading for the "Dog" ending

Shego went down to the second floor.

In the reading room there was a book titled "Crimson Ceremony."

_Speak:_

_I am the Crimson One. The lies and the mist are not they but I. You all know that I am One. Yes and the One is I. Believers hearken to me! Twenty score men and seven thousand beasts. Heed my words and speaketh them to all, that they shall ever be obeyed even under the light of the proud and merciless sun. I shall bring down bitter vengeance upon thee and thou shalt suffer my eternal wrath. the beauty of the withering flower and the last struggles of the dying man, they are my blessings. Thou shalt ever call upon me and all that is me in the place that is silent. Oh proud fragrance of life which flies towards the heart. Oh Cup which brims with the Whitest of Whine, it is in thee that all begins._

"I don't quite understand why but this seems important so I'll take it with me."

On the table by the window there was an old tape recorder. Shego listened to the tape.

_Shego: Kimmie's going to die...? You... you'd better be joking..._

_Doctor: I'm very sorry._

_Shego: But you're a doctor. It's your job to heal people! How can you just let her die! Don't you know who she is!?_

_Doctor: Please calm down. As her doctor, I promise I'll do what I can. But... there's still no effective treatment for her condidion._

_Shego: How long does she have?_

_Doctor: I'm afraid I'm not sure. 3 years at most... Perhaps 6 months... It's impossible to say with certainty._

_Shego: Will it be painful?_

_Doctor: I'm afraid so._

"That was the conversation I had with that biggot doctor. He hated lesbians, but he was nice to us. But that was just part of his job. Being nice to us kept his pockets full of money."

Shego entered room 202 and came out of room 219, which was on the other side of the hotel. "What... the... FUCK!?"

Shego walked into the guest elivator at that end of the hotel.

She went to the only place the elevator would let her, down to the basement. The basement was filled with water waist deep. There was a sand monster waiting just outside the doors. Shego ripped it's head off.

She went into the bar, then through the kitchen. She went into the stairwell at the end of the hall.

The first thing that struck Shego as odd about this stairwell was that it wasn't a stairwell with metal stairs like it was before. It was now wood and went only one direction instead of wraping around the circumfrence of the room.

The second thing that hit Shego was that unlike the rest of this hotel where water was driping through the moins walls, this room was on fire. There was no water at all.

Shego then noticed Angela and for some reason she decided not to kill her. She was blufing to begin with but things had kind of spiraled out of control up to this point. Did she really want to comit murder? Shego walked up to her.

Angela: Mama! Mama, I was looking for you.

Angela started walking towards Shego.

Angela: Now you're the only one left. Maybe then... Maybe then I can rest.

Shego started backing away.

Angela: Mama, why are you rinning away?

Angela put her hand on Shego's face and looked closely, then backed away.

Angela: You're not Mama. It's you... I, I'm sorry...

Shego: You're god damn right I'm not!

Angela: Thank you for saving me... But I wish you hadn't. Even Mama said it... I deserved what happened...

Shego: Deserved what?

Angela: No. Don't pity me. I'm not worth it...

The tone of Angela's voice turned to sarcasm.

Angela: Or maybe you think you can save me? Will you love me? Take care of me? Heal all my pain.

Shego didn't respond. She felt that all too farmiliar primal rage building up again.

Angela: That's what I thought. Shego. Give me back that knife.

Shego: Fine! Take it! I don't want it anymore.

Shego threw the knife and it stuck in a stair next to Angela's foot. Then Angela started walking up the stairs. Shego thought 'I didn't even have to get my hands dirty this time.'

Shego: It's hot as hell in here.

Angela: You see it too? For me, it's always like this.

Fire was blocking the way upstairs, so Shego exited out the door that she came in.

On the other side of the door she was back in the water and in the stairwell she shoud have been in earlier. Shego just sighed. She didn't even want to question things anymore.

Exiting the door at the top of the stairs, Shego was now back in the employee area of the first floor.

This hallway was foggy. "Okay who let all the dry ice go." The shutter that previously blocked her way was no longer there.

The only door without a purple mark on it was the door at the end of the hall.

In what shoud have been a way outside, opened into another long winding hallway that had a metal grating no the floor.

She entered the door at the end of the hall.

In this room there was a set of double doors.

On the other side Shego saw Ann in an upside down position on some contraption. Standing on either side of her was a Pryamidhead holding a spear.

Shego: Ann!

Ann: Shego! Save me!

One of the Pryamidhead's stabbed her through the chest with it's spear.

Shego: No!

Shego fell to her knees.

Shego: Now I understand. You were put here to punish me for Kim's death. I didn't smother her with a pillow, I didn't murder her either. I stood by and did nothing as she died of that damn disease. I neglected her needs because I was so depressed. I wasn't always there to comfort her and that was my crime. I loved her and just let her cope with in on her own, when I couldn't cope with it myself. It ends here.

Shego spoke her understanding of the situation with tears running down her face. She then injected herself with the syringe that had been provided to her.

Even as she stood up she could feel the newfound energy coursing through her vains.

When the two Pryamidhead's finally got down to her Shego felt supercharged. She felt as if she could destrou the world with the flick of a finger. She couldn't of course and she knew better but she felt that powerful.

Time slowed, she felt stronger and faster than ever before. She had more plasma charged up than ever before. She was ready for them.

The one on the left made a stabbing motion. Shego easily dodged it and punched him in the ribs before he even knew what happened.

The one on the right made a baseball-bat-like swing, Shego ducked under it then kicked him in the knee so hard that it broke backwards.

Then the one on the left tried stabing her again, Shego backflipped away.

The one on the right poped his knee back into place and tried to stab Shego. She jumped over the stab at her feet and backflip-kicked him in the head. She then grabbed his arm and yanked it, dislocating the shoulder.

Shego then did a series of backflips away and let loose with the biggest plasma storm she could muster. It slamed them back against the wall.

When she finally relented they colapsed to the ground.

Shego took their spears and stabbed them through the head, killing them as far as she coud tell. They quit moving anyway.

Shego noticed that each was holding something in their hands. In one was a green egg, and in the other was a black egg.

On the other side of the room from the entrance was a set of double doors. They were locked. There were egg shaped indentations on either door.

Shego put the eggs in the doors and they unlocked.

She exited out of the hotel entrance door and found herself in a long hallway.

Walking down the hallway Shego began to hear a conversation that she and Kim had had while she was sick. She wasn't sure if she really heard it or if it was just the drug messing with her mind.

_Shego: Kimmie?_

_Kim: What do you want, Shego._

_Shego: I, uh I brought you some flowers..._

_Kim: Flowers? I don't want any damn flowers. I want your attention and some affectoin, not just that blank lifeless stare. Just go home already._

_Shego: Kimmie, what are you saying?_

_Kim: Look! I'm disgusting! I don't deserve flowers. Between the disease and the drugs, I look like a monster._

_Shego: That's not true! You're still beautiful._

_Kim: Don't lie to me! Well what are you looking at? Get the hell out of here. Leave me alone already! I'm no use to anyone. I'll be dead soon anyway. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow... It'd be easier if they'd just kill me. But I guess the hospital is making a nice profit off me, they want to keep me alive... Are you still here? I told you to go! Are you deaf?! Don't come back!_

_Kim paused for a moment. You could literally hear Shego's heart break. Kim knew what she had done and she knew that if she loved Shego she had better fix it, because she may never come back._

_Kim: Shego... Wait... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... Please don't go... Stay with me. Don't leave me alone. I didn't mean what I said. Please Shego... Tell me I'll be okay. Tell me I'm not going to die. Help me..._

The memory ended there. In her 28 years of life no moment had ever hurt her like that one had.

Shego exited out the door at the end of the hall.

She was now outside. She saw several sets of connected stairs going way up into the air. Next to the stairs Shego saw 9 red tablets in a 3 over and 3 down formation. "Whats up with that?"

Only one chapter to go. A little spoiler, I have 6 endings planned. One of them is my own. And let me tell you, you will never expect that ending.

I think I set a record for worst completion ever. Time: 55:26 Saves: 52


	8. Chapter 8

**Silent Hill 2 Crossover**

By: MasterChief2412

**Chapter 8**

Endings

A. "Dog" Ending

B. My Ending AKA "Walter Sullivan" Ending

C. "Maria" Ending

D. "In Water" Ending

E. "Leave" Ending

F. "Rebirth" Ending

A. "Dog" Ending

Sitting on the ground in front of the observation room there was a key. Shego picked it up and used it in the door.

As Shego stepped into the room she saw all kinds of monitors and svreens of places she had been in the town. Next to a swival chair were screens of her and Ann.

When the chair finally turned around Shego saw Rufus sitting in it wearing a pair of sunglasses.

Shego: So... it was you all along.

Shego's face changed from a look of puzzlement to one of anger.

Shego: You little son of a bitch, I'll kill you!!!

Rufus: Huh-oh!

Shego began chasing Rufus around the room flinging plasma wildly.

When it was all over and Shego had finished eating a crispy Rufus she wondered what she should do next.

When she walked out of the observation room she saw Ron standing on the other side of the hall.

Ron: I saw the whole thing.

Shego: I'm sorry I ate Rufus, but he was tasty.

Ron: Thats okay I never really liked him anyway. He used to beat me when he didn't get his way, you know.

Shego tried not to laugh, but failed with a giggle fit.

Ron: Hey Rufus was a violent controling mole rat.

Shego: No, I didn't know that.

Ron: Say, do you wanna go get a bite to eat at Bueno Nacho? It's on me.

Shego ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. She then said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Shego: Call it a date, Ronniekins!!!

----------

Sniff, that ending brings a tear to my eye's. But seriously poor Rufus. And Shego saying Ronniekins, sick and wrong, wrong-sick even.

B. My Ending AKA "Walter Sullivan" Ending

Once Shego reached the top of the stairs she saw a grave. The grave read:

_Here lies Walter Sullivan_

_With a murder count of 750+ May his soul burn in hell_

"I don't get it."

Shego turned around and saw a note on the ground that wasn't there a few seconds ago. It was a doctor's note fram an institute for the criminaly insane.

_Walter Sullivan is an extremely dangerous patient. He has multiple personality disorder. The only other personality we know of appears to be a woman by the name Shego._

"What?"

Shego continued reading.

_This other personality doesn't appear to be rooted in reality. She instead lives in a dream world called Middleton. When she does take over as it were, she doesn't know where she is. She usualy asks where "her Kimmie" is. Nothing much else is known about this Shego other than that she is snippy and impatient._

"This can't be true, but it makes since. Why else would it be so easy for me to kill? That killer instinct had to have come from somewhere."

Shego began to cry. As she wept she said, "I just want to see you again Kimmie. I'll do anything... anything."

Suddenly Shego saw a bright flash of light. When it finally cleared up enough to see where she was she noticed that she was in a padded cell and there was a man sitting in a corner in a strait jacket.

Shego: Walter, I presume.

Walter: Yes, it's me. So, you finally know what you are. What do you want?

Shego: I just want to see Kim again. Please.

Walter: Ah, you mean that pretty red head? If so you'll have to earn it. After all it was I who created the dream world you live in Shego.

Shego: You mean my Kimmie was only a dream?

Shego couldn't help it she began to cry again, but she kept her eyes on Walter.

Walter: Yes, only a dream.

Shego: Am I a dream?

Walter: You started out as one but I liked you so much and dreamed of you so often that you eventually became a entity of your own. Kim did too because she was so independent, but her power was so weak that her personality was never able to take over my body.

Shego: So she had her own thoughts?

Walter: Yes, she did, but know this Shego I never intended for her to become her own entity so I killed her with a virus so to speak. That's the only way to kill a personality. If you start getting out of line I'll do the same to you.

Shego: Will you let me see her again?

Walter: As I said, you will have to earn it.

Shego: What must I do?

Walter: You have real knowledge of martial arts and stealth tactics from books. What I want you to do is take over and break me out of here so I can be free to kill again.

Shego paused for a long time. She didn't really want people to die right? No, that wasn't true, she really got into killing Eddie and assisting the suicide of Angela.

Shego: If I do you'll bring Kim back for me?

Walter: That was the deal.

Shego: I just wanna see her again. I don't care what the cost, or what that makes me.

----------

Well that was a little dark and unexpected was it not?

C. "Maria" Ending

After climbing the stairs, Shego found her way into a strange room with no ceiling and a metal floor. There is a bed sitting near the middle of the room and a woman who looked like Kim sitting on the bed looking out a window in the room. Shego walked up to her.

Kim: Shego, I've been waiting.

Shego: Kimmie... I'm sorry it took so long.

Kim: Didn't you want to see me?

Shego: Yes, I wanted to see you. Even an illusion of you... That's why I came here.

Kim: That's not true is it? You killed me...

Shego: I couldn't watch you suffer.

Kim: Don't make excuses, Shego. I know I was a burden on you. You must have hated me. That's why you got rid of me.

Shego: No, I just couldn't watch you suffer like that. Those 6 months were so long, and I was so tired. It put such a strain on me.

Kim: And that's why you needed this "Ann" person?

Kim stood up from the bed.

Kim: Shego, do you really believe that I could ever forgive you for what you did?

After Kim spoke those words she started changing. When she was finished she was back in her origional mission suit, but she was covered in blood and black stuff that swireled around her body.

Dark Kim: You will die.

Dark Kim's voice sounded demonic.

Dark Kim ran at Shego and tried to jump kick her, but Shego ducked under her. As Kim went by overhead Shego grabbed her ankle and slamed her to the ground.

Dark Kim got up and sent a spin kick at Shego's head. Shego barally had time to duck it when dark Kim came back with one aimed at her feet, triping Shego.

Shego thought for a second, 'Damn, she is stronger and faster than she ever was before.

Dark Kim jumped on top of Shego and started punching her. Shego blasted Kim with her enhanced plasma, but dark Kim got right back up as if nothing had happened.

Shego used her distance to her advantage and threw several fully charged plasma balls at dark Kim, for she no longer had to charge up to throw an explosive plasma ball.

Dark Kim jumped and doged her way to Shego and punched Shego in the solar plexus before she had time to react.

Out of breath Shego just stood there and took a beating from dark Kim. Dark Kim spin kicked Shego in the face topeling her but not making her fall. She then made a series of punches at Shego's abdomen that sent her topeling to the ground.

Shego considered letting dark Kim kill her, but she never lost a fight before and she was not about to lose one now, nor would she let the truth slip through her fingers.

When dark Kim got up to Shego, Shego backflip kicked her in the chin from a laying position. Shego then used her plasma charged fists and claws to repeatedly scratch and stab dark Kim in the chest.

Shego then grabbed the dazed dark Kim by the ankle and flung her off the roof into the abyss.

After killing dark Kim, Shego and Ann were standing in Rosewater Park where they first met looking out over the water.

Ann: You killed Kim again?

Shego: That wasn't Kim. Princess is gone.

Ann walked up to Shego.

Shego: That was just something I... Ann? Ann.

Ann: What, Shego?

Shego: I want you... I want you with me...

Ann: Are you sure?

Shego: C'mon. Let's get out of here.

Shego began to walk away but Ann grabbed her arm and stopped her.

Ann: What about Kim?

Shego: Well, I've come to realize that I'll never get over what happened, but I want to try to go on with my life. And I think I might be able to do that with you.

Ann then reaches into her pocket and gives Shego a letter. Shego decides to read it.

_Kim:_

_In my restless dreams,_

_I see that town._

_Silent Hill._

_You promised you'd take me_

_there again someday._

_But you never did._

_Well I'm alone there now..._

_In our "special place"_

_Waiting for you..._

_Waiting for you to_

_come to see me._

_But you never do._

_And so I wait, wrapped in my_

_cocoon of pain and loneliness._

_I know I've done a terrible_

_thing to you. Something you'll_

_never forgive me for._

_I wish I could change_

_that, but I can't._

_I feel so pathetic and ugly_

_laying here, waiting for you..._

_Every day I stare up at the cracks_

_in the ceiling and all I can think_

_about is how unfair it all is..._

_The doctor came today._

_He told me I could go_

_home for a short stay._

_It's not that I'm getting better._

_It's just that this may be_

_my last chance..._

_I think you know what I mean..._

_Even so, I'm glad to be coming_

_home. I've missed you terribly._

_But I'm afraid Shego._

_I'm afraid you don't really_

_want me to come home._

_Whenever you come see me,_

_I can tell how hard it is on you..._

_I don't know if you_

_hate me or pity me..._

_Or maybe I just disgust you..._

_I'm sorry about that._

_When I first learned that_

_I was going to die, I just_

_didn't want to accept it._

_I was so angry all the time and I_

_struck out at everyone I loved most._

_Especially you, Shego._

_That's why I understand_

_if you do hate me._

_But I want you to_

_know this, Shego._

_I'll always love you._

_Even though our life together had_

_to end like this, I still wouldn't_

_trade it for the world. We had_

_some wonderful years together._

_Well this letter has gone on_

_too long so I'll say goodbye._

_I told the nurse to give_

_this to you after I'm gone._

_That means that as you read this,_

_I'm already dead._

_I can't tell you to remember me,_

_but I can't bear for you to_

_forget me._

_These last few years since I_

_became ill...I'm so sorry for_

_what I did to you, did to us..._

_You've given me so much and_

_I haven't bee able to return_

_a single thing._

_That's why I want you to live_

_for yourself now._

_Do what's best for you, Shego._

_Shego..._

_You made me happy._

In the parking lot they were about half-way to Shego's car, when Shego heard a loud bang and felt extreme pain in her chest. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she ended up on her back on the ground.

Shego saw that Ann was lowering the .357 magnum, as smoke was exiting the barrel. As Shego spoke blood came out of her mouth.

Shego: Why Ann? Why would you do this?

Ann: Why? Because like Pryamidhead and the fake Kim I was put here to punish you. You deserve to die for your sins.

Shego: But, I was trying so hard to make things right. I never wanted this.

Shego's voice changed from one of great sorrow to one of anger.

Shego: Kill me if you're going to, I haven't got all day.

Ann aimed for Shego's head. Shego never saw nor heard the last shot that killed her.

----------

Ooohhh that didn't end well at all.

D. "In Water" Ending

After climbing the stairs, Shego fund her way into a strange room with no ceiling and a metal floor. There was a bed sitting near the middle of the room. A woman who looked like Kim was looking out the

window. Shego walked up to her. She was wearing Kim's mission outfit.

Shego: Kimmie?

Ann: Wrong again. Kim is dead. You killed her.

Ann started walking closer to Shego.

Shego: Ann... I'm done with you.

Ann: What do you mean? But I can be yours... I'll be here for you forever. And I'll never yell at you or make you feel bad.

Ann put her hand up to Shego's face but Shego backed away.

Ann: Isn't that what you wanted.

Shego: No I understand now. The problem is... you're not Kimmie.

Ann: No Shego. I won't let you! I'll never let you have your Kimmie back!

After Ann spoke those words she started changing. When she was finished she Looked exactally like Kim, but she was covered in blood and black stuff that swireled around her body.

Dark Kim: You will die.

Dark Kim's voice sounded demonic.

Dark Kim ran at Shego and tried to jump kick her, but Shego ducked under her. As Kim went by overhead Shego grabbed her ankle and slamed her to the ground.

Dark Kim got up and sent a spin kick at Shego's head. Shego barally had time to duck it when dark Kim came back with one aimed at her feet, triping Shego.

Shego thought for a second, 'Damn, she is stronger and faster than she ever was before.

Dark Kim jumped on top of Shego and started punching her. Shego blasted Kim with her enhanced plasma, but dark Kim got right back up as if nothing had happened.

Shego used her distance to her advantage and threw several fully charged plasma balls at dark Kim, for she no longer had to charge up to throw an explosive plasma ball.

Dark Kim jumped and doged her way to Shego and punched Shego in the solar plexus before she had time to react.

Out of breath Shego just stood there and took a beating from dark Kim. Dark Kim spin kicked Shego in the face topeling her but not making her fall. She then made a series of punches at Shego's abdomen that sent her topeling to the ground.

Shego considered letting dark Kim kill her, but she never lost a fight before and she was not about to lose one now, nor would she let the truth slip through her fingers.

When dark Kim got up to Shego, Shego backflip kicked her in the chin from a laying position. Shego then used her plasma charged fists and claws to repeatedly scratch and stab dark Kim in the chest.

Shego then grabbed the dazed dark Kim by the ankle and flung her off the roof into the abyss.

After killing dark Kim, Shego was back in their home, sitting next to Kim in their bed.

Shego: Kimmie...

Kim: Shego...

Shego: Forgive me...

Kim: I told you I wanted to die, Shego. I wanted the pain to end.

Shego: That's why I did it honey. I just couldn't watch you suffer.

Kim: You killed me and youre suffering for it. It's enough, Shego

Kim reached at her side and grabbed a letter and handed it to Shego. After Shego takes the letter, Kim begins coughing.

Shego reached out and took Kim's hand and put it against her face. Kim started coughing and seemed to be gasping for breath when finally her hand goes limp and Shego droped it from her face.

Shego cried, then started reading the letter.

_Kim:_

_In my restless dreams,_

_I see that town._

_Silent Hill._

_You promised you'd take me_

_there again someday._

_But you never did._

_Well I'm alone there now..._

_In our "special place"_

_Waiting for you..._

_Waiting for you to_

_come to see me._

_But you never do._

_And so I wait, wrapped in my_

_cocoon of pain and loneliness._

_I know I've done a terrible_

_thing to you. Something you'll_

_never forgive me for._

_I wish I could change_

_that, but I can't._

_I feel so pathetic and ugly_

_laying here, waiting for you..._

_Every day I stare up at the cracks_

_in the ceiling and all I can think_

_about is how unfair it all is..._

_The doctor came today._

_He told me I could go_

_home for a short stay._

_It's not that I'm getting better._

_It's just that this may be_

_my last chance..._

_I think you know what I mean..._

_Even so, I'm glad to be coming_

_home. I've missed you terribly._

_But I'm afraid Shego._

_I'm afraid you don't really_

_want me to come home._

_Whenever you come see me,_

_I can tell how hard it is on you..._

_I don't know if you_

_hate me or pity me..._

_Or maybe I just disgust you..._

_I'm sorry about that._

_When I first learned that_

_I was going to die, I just_

_didn't want to accept it._

_I was so angry all the time and I_

_struck out at everyone I loved most._

_Especially you, Shego._

_That's why I understand_

_if you do hate me._

_But I want you to_

_know this, Shego._

_I'll always love you._

_Even though our life together had_

_to end like this, I still wouldn't_

_trade it for the world. We had_

_some wonderful years together._

_Well this letter has gone on_

_too long so I'll say goodbye._

_I told the nurse to give_

_this to you after I'm gone._

_That means that as you read this,_

_I'm already dead._

_I can't tell you to remember me,_

_but I can't bear for you to_

_forget me._

_These last few years since I_

_became ill...I'm so sorry for_

_what I did to you, did to us..._

_You've given me so much and_

_I haven't bee able to return_

_a single thing._

_That's why I want you to live_

_for yourself now._

_Do what's best for you, Shego._

_Shego..._

_You made me happy._

Shego stared at Kim for a moment and then picked her up off of the bed and carried her out of the room.

Shego got in her car with Kim's body in her lap. She headed for the cliff nearby. She said to Kim's body, "I'm sorry, I know this is not how you would have wanted it but I can't go on without you."

She built up speed to about 200 mph and ran her car off the cliff.

----------

No comment.

E. "Leave" Ending

After climbing the stairs, Shego found her way into a strange room with no ceiling and a metal floor. There was a bed sitting near the middle of the room. A woman who looked like Kim was looking out the

window. She was wearing Kim's mission suit. Shego walked up to her.

Shego: Kimmie!

Ann: When will you ever stop making that mistake! Kim is dead. You killed her.

Shego: Ann...? It's you... But I don't need you anymore.

Ann: What? You must be joking! But I can be yours... I'll be here for you forever. And I'll never yell at you or make you feel bad. That's what you wanted. I'm different than Kim... How can you throw me away?

Shego: I understand now. It's time to end this nightmare.

Ann: No! I won't let you! You deserve to die too, Shego!

After Ann spoke those words she started changing. When she was finished she Looked exactally like Kim, but she was covered in blood and black stuff that swireled around her body.

Dark Kim: You will die.

Dark Kim's voice sounded demonic.

Dark Kim ran at Shego and tried to jump kick her, but Shego ducked under her. As Kim went by overhead Shego grabbed her ankle and slamed her to the ground.

Dark Kim got up and sent a spin kick at Shego's head. Shego barally had time to duck it when dark Kim came back with one aimed at her feet, triping Shego.

Shego thought for a second, 'Damn, she is stronger and faster than she ever was before.

Dark Kim jumped on top of Shego and started punching her. Shego blasted Kim with her enhanced plasma, but dark Kim got right back up as if nothing had happened.

Shego used her distance to her advantage and threw several fully charged plasma balls at dark Kim, for she no longer had to charge up to throw an explosive plasma ball.

Dark Kim jumped and doged her way to Shego and punched Shego in the solar plexus before she had time to react.

Out of breath Shego just stood there and took a beating from dark Kim. Dark Kim spin kicked Shego in the face topeling her but not making her fall. She then made a series of punches at Shego's abdomen that sent her topeling to the ground.

Shego considered letting dark Kim kill her, but she never lost a fight before and she was not about to lose one now, nor would she let the truth slip through her fingers.

When dark Kim got up to Shego, Shego backflip kicked her in the chin from a laying position. Shego then used her plasma charged fists and claws to repeatedly scratch and stab dark Kim in the chest.

Shego then grabbed the dazed dark Kim by the ankle and flung her off the roof into the abyss.

After killing dark Kim, Shego was back in their home, sitting next to Kim in their bed.

Shego: Kimmie...

Kim: Shego...

Shego: Forgive me...

Kim: I told you that I wanted to die, Shego. I wanted the pain to end. Shego... Please... please do something for me.

Kim reached into her pocket and hands a letter to Shego.

Kim: Go on with your life.

Shego read the letter.

_Kim:_

_In my restless dreams,_

_I see that town._

_Silent Hill._

_You promised you'd take me_

_there again someday._

_But you never did._

_Well I'm alone there now..._

_In our "special place"_

_Waiting for you..._

_Waiting for you to_

_come to see me._

_But you never do._

_And so I wait, wrapped in my_

_cocoon of pain and loneliness._

_I know I've done a terrible_

_thing to you. Something you'll_

_never forgive me for._

_I wish I could change_

_that, but I can't._

_I feel so pathetic and ugly_

_laying here, waiting for you..._

_Every day I stare up at the cracks_

_in the ceiling and all I can think_

_about is how unfair it all is..._

_The doctor came today._

_He told me I could go_

_home for a short stay._

_It's not that I'm getting better._

_It's just that this may be_

_my last chance..._

_I think you know what I mean..._

_Even so, I'm glad to be coming_

_home. I've missed you terribly._

_But I'm afraid Shego._

_I'm afraid you don't really_

_want me to come home._

_Whenever you come see me,_

_I can tell how hard it is on you..._

_I don't know if you_

_hate me or pity me..._

_Or maybe I just disgust you..._

_I'm sorry about that._

_When I first learned that_

_I was going to die, I just_

_didn't want to accept it._

_I was so angry all the time and I_

_struck out at everyone I loved most._

_Especially you, Shego._

_That's why I understand_

_if you do hate me._

_But I want you to_

_know this, Shego._

_I'll always love you._

_Even though our life together had_

_to end like this, I still wouldn't_

_trade it for the world. We had_

_some wonderful years together._

_Well this letter has gone on_

_too long so I'll say goodbye._

_I told the nurse to give_

_this to you after I'm gone._

_That means that as you read this,_

_I'm already dead._

_I can't tell you to remember me,_

_but I can't bear for you to_

_forget me._

_These last few years since I_

_became ill...I'm so sorry for_

_what I did to you, did to us..._

_You've given me so much and_

_I haven't bee able to return_

_a single thing._

_That's why I want you to live_

_for yourself now._

_Do what's best for you, Shego._

_Shego..._

_You made me happy._

Shego met up with Laura back at the graveyard.

Shego: Kimmie showed me a bunch of pictures of when she was little. She looked just like you, you know.

Laura: Really?

Shego: Yep.

Shego and Laura walked hand in hand out of the graveyard back to her car. Shego had decided that if Kim was concidering adopting her that she couldn't be such a bad kid. Shego was going to adopt her, it's what Kim would have wanted.

----------

Another one with no comment.

F. "Rebirth" Ending

After climbing the stairs, Shego found her way into a strange room with no ceiling and a metal floor. There was a bed sitting near the middle of the room. A woman who looked like Kim is looking out the

window. She is wearing Kim mission suit. Shego walked up to her.

Ann: Shego.

Shego: Ann. I'm finished with you.

Ann: What!? But I'm what you wanted! Kim is dead. Don't you understand? She's not coming back! But I can be yours... I'll be here for you forever. I'll never hurt you like she did! So why don't you want me!?

Shego: Because your not Kimmie. Without Kimmie, I just can't go on.

Ann: Shego. C'mon Shego. You must be joking.

After Ann spoke those words she started changing. When she was finished she Looked exactally like Kim, but she was covered in blood and black stuff that swireled around her body.

Dark Kim: You will die.

Dark Kim's voice sounded demonic.

Dark Kim ran at Shego and tried to jump kick her, but Shego ducked under her. As Kim went by overhead Shego grabbed her ankle and slamed her to the ground.

Dark Kim got up and sent a spin kick at Shego's head. Shego barally had time to duck it when dark Kim came back with one aimed at her feet, triping Shego.

Shego thought for a second, 'Damn, she is stronger and faster than she ever was before.

Dark Kim jumped on top of Shego and started punching her. Shego blasted Kim with her enhanced plasma, but dark Kim got right back up as if nothing had happened.

Shego used her distance to her advantage and threw several fully charged plasma balls at dark Kim, for she no longer had to charge up to throw an explosive plasma ball.

Dark Kim jumped and doged her way to Shego and punched Shego in the solar plexus before she had time to react.

Out of breath Shego just stood there and took a beating from dark Kim. Dark Kim spin kicked Shego in the face topeling her but not making her fall. She then made a series of punches at Shego's abdomen that sent her topeling to the ground.

Shego considered letting dark Kim kill her, but she never lost a fight before and she was not about to lose one now, nor would she let the truth slip through her fingers.

When dark Kim got up to Shego, Shego backflip kicked her in the chin from a laying position. Shego then used her plasma charged fists and claws to repeatedly scratch and stab dark Kim in the chest.

Shego then grabbed the dazed dark Kim by the ankle and flung her off the roof into the abyss.

On the ground there was a bottle of something white. "White Chrism?"

After killing dark Kim, Shego got back into the boat and headed for a chapel.

Shego preformed the ritual described in the book of "Crimson Ceremonies."

Shego could not believe her eyes. Sitting on the alter was...

Shego: Kimmie!?

Kim: Shego!

Shego ran to Kim and they locked lips. Shego had tears of all sorts of emotions running down her face. When they finally broke for air Kim had to say something.

Kim: I'm sorry I had to put you through all this, Shego. I know how much you cared about me and your rule of not killing people.

Shego: Kim, I don't care as long as I have you.

Kim: No, let me finish. I'm sorry that I put you through so much pain, but this was the only way I knew how to save you.

Shego: Save me?

Kim: Shego, you were killing yourself while I was gone. You were doing it slowly, but you were still doing it.

Shego just looked down. Kim grabbed her chin and raised her head so they locked eyes again.

Kim: It's okay, Shego. I know how much pain you were in. You are the strongest person in the world when it comes to your emotions, but not even the strongest person is not superhuman.

Shego: So are you back for good? No more disease?

Kim: No more disease, and I'm just as old as I was when I died.

Shego: 10 years difference, people will talk you know?

Kim: I don't care what they think as long as your happy.

Shego: God I'm so glad that you're back. I missed you so much.

Kim: Um... Shego, you didn't happen to bring an extra pair of cloths did you?

Shego: No... Why?

Kim: Uh hello, I'm naked here.

Shego: Oh sorry, I hadn't noticed. I'm just so happy to see you that everything else just seems trivial.

Shego walked over to one of the tables and grabbed a table cloth.

Shego: Here put this on. I have one of my old cat suits in my car.

Kim: That's quite a change in look for you, Shego.

Shego: You don't like it?

Kim: No I love it. You're still just as beautiful as ever. You havent changed at all.

Shego: Thanks. It's been almost three years since someone comented on how good I look. I needed that.

Shego took Kim's hand as they started walking out of the chapel.

Shego: Now Kim were going to have to fight our way back to the car once I get us back across the lake. Are you going to be able to fight?

Kim: I can do anything.

Shego: Yeah right. Don't get so full of yourself.

Kim: I cheated death didn't I?

Shego: Okay you got me.

Back at the car Kim asked...

Kim: How could you afford a car like this, Shego? You didn't steal it did you?

Shego: No, there's a lot of catching up we have to do.

Kim: So, how did you pay for it.

Shego: Later I'm still high from that drug and from being so happy.

Kim: Please?

Shego: Later I said.

Kim gave Shego her puppydog pout.

Shego actually cracked a genuine smile for the first time in over three years. She really was happy. All was right in her world. She had no idea how she was going to explain what happened here or how Kim had come back to life, but she could worry about that later. Right now she had some catching up to do with her Kimmie.

----------

That one is defenitly my favouiate ending.

---------- The End ----------

Well that's the end of my story. If you actually took the time to read all of it please leave a review.

This may or may not be my last story. As of right now I have no plot for any future stories, but you never know.


End file.
